


Left Hand of the King

by OlkarianPrincess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abduction, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Pidge | Katie Holt, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Pidge | Katie Holt, Canon Universe, Cussing, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Long-Haired Pidge | Katie Holt, Mistaken Identity, Mutual Pining, Plot, Post Season/Series, Post-Season/Series 02, SHIDGE, Shiro Does Not Die, Slow Build, blade of marmora, gladiator matches and such, lotor is a dick, low key Allurivan, plot plot plot, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlkarianPrincess/pseuds/OlkarianPrincess
Summary: After defeating Zarkon, Shiro disappeared and found himself in a place as mysterious as the lions themselves. When he finally makes his way back to the Castle of Lions, everything has gone to hell. The Galra are ferociously attacking, Allura is sick, and Pidge is missing. Matters only get worse when the paladins discover that the one and only Price Lotor has Pidge in his grasp, and he intends to marry her.[Post-Season 2] Canon divergence. Leading up to Season 3, there will be thirteen chapters in this take on the story of Voltron. Shidge endgame, lots of slow burn and plot, jealousy all around, and Lotor has a thing for Pidge. Everyone is 18+ here, although most content will be Teen rated, but marked Mature in case of language.





	1. Episode 1: Escape to Another Planet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black, Green and Everything in Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403917) by [Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond/pseuds/Diamond). 
  * Inspired by [Golden Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962726) by [potentiala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiala/pseuds/potentiala). 



> Hi there and thanks for reading this fic!
> 
> This piece will be 13 chapters, all of which will be posted BEFORE the Season 3 premier, because it won't be canon-compliant after that. It deviates after the end of Season 2.
> 
> Everyone is older in this fic, with Pidge at 18. Lance, Hunk, and Keith are 20 and Shiro is 21.
> 
> Also, this is my first Shidge fic, I hope you like it!
> 
> [Edit] Turns out that this premise is somewhat similar to a fic called [Golden Madness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10962726/chapters/24404445), so go read that too! I wasn't actually inspired to write by that fic, but by one called [Black, Green and Everything in Between](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7403917/chapters/16817269), which you should also read. The plots are so completely different that I didn't think to mention it but I should've so here's the link! <3 I'm going to add both as inspirations anyway bc I don't need anyone saying I copied someone, that would be gross.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins deal with Shiro's disappearance and collect themselves. Shiro wakes up in a mysterious place. A challenger arrives in the gladiator arena.

“ **Summon Prince Lotor** ”

 

~ * ~

 

“How are we supposed to detect him without his lion?” Lance questioned.

“Has a paladin ever disappeared like that before?” Pidge demanded.

“No, not that I know of. I’m sorry Paladins, I don't have answers for you,” Allura responded, staring at the ground from her seated position.

In the corner of his eye, Keith say Coran’s face twist into a miserable expression.

“What do you know?” Keith asked, grabbing Coran by the collar.

“Keith!” Hunk exclaimed. “He's just as confused as the rest of us!”

“I'm not sure about that. That look he gave makes me think that he does know what's going on.”

Coran frowned, his shoulders dropping, “Actually, it has happened before.”

“You lied to us?” Pidge roared at the Princess, who was doing her best to keep herself from collapsing.

“No! The princess had no idea!” Coran shouted. “It was....King Alfor. He's the one that disappeared before.”

“What?” The princess and the Paladins said in unison.

 

~ * ~

 

Shiro woke up with a throbbing headache and coughed. His lungs burned as he gasped for air, his face on fire. When he was finally able to catch his breath, he realized that he was not in the Black Lion, nor was he in the Castle of Lions. Shiro was in an entirely unfamiliar environment. It was dark, damp, and cold. Clawing at the wall, which he determined by its give to be made of rocks and dirt, he rose to his feet. Wrapping an arm around his rib cage, which ached with a pain that could only be caused by a fractured rib, he followed the earth wall - his hand never once leaving contact with the rough surface. It wasn't too long before his hand began to glow.

Daring to remove his arm from its position on his torso, Shiro winced before taking a better look at the cave around him. There were markings all over the walls and even over his head. They reminded him of the cave that the Blue Lion was concealed in back on Earth, only these marks weren’t created by humans. They were in some other language, the last relic of some long-gone race. Shiro focused on the path before him and continued forward, resolved that drawings would not be the last thing he saw.

Gradually, he spotted light in the distance. Just as his legs were about to give, a meek blue glow came into view. Motivated, he pushed his broken, weary body forward and the light grew brighter. After an unknown amount of time - although it seemed to drag on while it lasted - Shiro found himself in an opening. He was not outside, he concluded, but rather in the core of whatever cave he’d been deposited in. Before him stood a grand statue - a carving out of what was once natural rock - in the image of a goddess with the head of a lion. Shiro gasped and the circular chamber he stood in began to glow, illuminated by five crystals that surrounded the statue’s base. Shiro noticed that each crystal corresponded to the color of a lion.

“Where am I?”

 

~ * ~

 

“For now we need find a planet and regroup, we’re setting course for the closest one,” Coran informed the paladins.

Pidge wanted to yell, she wanted to scream, but it wouldn’t have helped. Nothing she could do would help them bring Shiro back. The galaxy was a vast place and, as Coran had told it, there was no way to tell where Shiro had gone. Even King Alfor, upon his return to Altea after he disappeared, had not said a word about where he’d gone. Pidge ran straight to the green lion’s hangar and yelled, collapsing to her knees. There was nothing that she could do to save Shiro and she didn’t know how to deal with that information.

Only after her sobs settled down to muffled whimpers did she hear the door behind her slide open.

“Pidge,” Hunk asked, “are you okay?”

He knelt beside his friend and put a hand on her shoulder.

“We’ll find him. Until then, why don’t you and I take a look at Blacky? We can at least keep her in top shape while Shiro’s gone.”

Pidge nodded and gathered her belongings before the duo headed off to the black lion’s hangar.

 

~ * ~

 

The crowd went wild as Markov the Butcher raised his meaty fists into the air. Once again, he had crushed his opponent, a poor Galran slave, and maintained his title as reigning champion of the gladiator matches. No one mentioned the famed Champion that had reigned before him as he held his arms high for the audience to see. No one ever mentioned him.

Suddenly, a door on the opposite side of the arena slid open and a tall man in Galran armor stepped out.

Markov’s smile grew and he barked out a rough laugh.

“This stick thinks he can take me, the undefeated champion?”

The Galran said nothing, drawing a glowing purple blade as he approached Markov.

“It’s your death,” Markov announced. “Watch my power!” he yelled to the audience, whose cheers flooded the arena.

Turning back to his opponent, Markov cracked his neck and flexed his fingers. He was certain that the battle would be over in a manner of minutes. As the contender raised his sword, Markov adopted a fighting stance. He fought with his bare fists alone, his tough reptilian hide stronger than most weapons.

The announcer declared the match and the fight began. Markov threw the first punch, snarling as it hit the ground, kicking up dust. He glared at where his opponent had moved and threw another punch, once again missing. Attack after attack followed, each narrowly avoided by the Galran. Several times, Markov swore he felt a piece of the Galran’s armor, only to result in a miss.

“Coward! You run! You are not a man!” Markov shouted.

“I’m not running,” the man finally said.

“Oh yeah?” Markov shouted while throwing another punch, which missed his target.

In that moment, he heard the man whisper, “I was studying you.”

Out of nowhere, a sharp pain ripped through his side, emanating from his armpit. Markov howled and stepped to the side, his other hand flying to the wound. Sticky blood covered his hand as well as the Galran’s blade.

“Do you give up?”

“Never!” Markov roared, charging at the Galran.

Before anyone realized what was going on, Markov was on the ground, covered in dirt and blood. A deep wound ran along the nape of his neck, one of the few places on his body that wasn’t covered in a thick skin. The crowd was silent for a moment before roaring to life.

“Markov has been defeated!” the announcer shouted. “We have a new champion!”

The crowd grew silent as the Galran held up a hand. In a single motion, he pulled off his helmet, revealing his long silver hair and purple skin.

“I am Prince Lotor, son of Emperor Zarkon. I lay my claim to the throne. Anyone who contests this claim is welcome to face me in the matches.”

With that, Prince Lotor, champion of the gladiators and heir to the throne of the Galran Empire, took his leave.

 

~ * ~

 

“Guess we’re not quite done with Voltron yet,” Hunk spoke his thoughts aloud as he wiped Black’s claw with a cloth.

“Guess not,” Pidge responded, staring at her computer while she ran a diagnostics test.

Hunk sighed, “I had a feeling things wouldn’t be over. I mean, I want to go home, but I’ll miss Voltron.”

“I’ll miss this family, but...”

“You want to find your real family,” Hunk said softly.

“You are my real family. I just want to find my biological family too,” Pidge said.

“I’ll go with you.”

“What?” Pidge turned and looked at Hunk, who stared at the cloth in his hand.

“I’ll go with you, to find your family.”

“Oh Hunk, you don’t have to do that.”

“No, I do,” Hunk said, looking Pidge in the eyes. “You just said we’re family. We’ll find Shiro and we’ll find Matt and your dad. I’ll do it with you, and I’m sure everyone else will too.”

Pidge smiled softly, “First we have to find Shiro.”

“First we need to repair the ship. Keith and Lance should be back with supplies - I can’t wait to have a real meal.”

Pidge typed at her computer, “What planet are we on?”

“Arrakis,” Hunk replied. “It’s Earth-like and apparently was an ally with Altea before Zarkon destroyed it.”

Suddenly, Pidge slammed her fist down on the table.

“Sorry?” Hunk said with furrowed bros.

“I- No-,” Pidge sighed. “It’s not you, I’m sorry. I was, I thought if I accessed Black’s records I could find...something. But diagnostics is showing an issue and I can’t access it. I just-”

Pidge’s shoulders dropped and she stared at the ground. Hunk walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, Pidge, it’ll be okay. I know you care about Shiro, but you don’t have to find him alone.”

Pidge looked up at Hunk, tears beading up in the corners of her eyes.

“Thank you,” she whispered softly.

Allura’s voice interrupted the exchange.

“Hunk, Pidge, Coran,” she said over the intercoms, “please meet me on the bridge. Keith and Lance are back.”

Pidge wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and then gave Hunk a nod, together they headed toward the bridge. The doors slid open, revealing a surprising sight. Lance and Keith stood in their paladin armor, battered and bruised.

“What happened to you?” Hunk asked.

“It’s Keith’s fault. His emo attitude pissed them off,” Lance said.

“Or maybe it had nothing to do with me?” Keith bit. “It’s the locals. Apparently their society was destroyed ten thousand years ago and you’ll never guess who’s to blame.”

“Zarkon,” Pidge and Allura said at the same time.

“Then why get mad at you?” Coran questioned.

“It wasn’t just Zarkon that they associate their anger with - it was the Black Paladin,” Keith reported grimly.

 

~ * ~

 

Miles away, several ships descended onto the planet, settling in the clearing of a forest.

“You heave your orders,” a Galran barked, “find the Castle of Lions.”

Dozens of sentry droids disembarked the ship to fulfill their quest.


	2. Episode 2: A Very Short Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro starts unraveling the mystery. Pidge's hair does something weird. The paladins gather supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's called "A Very Short Vacation" but it's longer than the previous chapter. This chapter is definitely the calm before the storm.
> 
>  
> 
> [Also I sketched out Pidge's outfit here.](https://olkarianprincess.tumblr.com/image/162997646711)

Shiro closed his eyes _again._ An exhale forced its way out of his throat as he dropped his shoulders. Sitting before the graceful lion goddess, he tried to connect with his lion - no, with Voltron - once more. He had more than a hunch about the course of action he was meant to take. Between the lion statue and the crystals - which didn’t just mimic the color of the lions but the _feeling of their essence_ \- it was clear that the cave was some sort of shrine to Voltron, or whatever Voltron was based on.

Shiro sat for a long time, pushing each new thought out of his mind as it entered. As painful as it was, thoughts of his home, the Castle of Lions, Katie’s smile, and the battle with Zarkon had no place in his mind. The mindful silence he reached for gradually approached as a warmth grew in his chest. It was at the culmination of this warmth that his mind exploded into a world of color. No longer empty, he wasn’t sure what he saw, _what he felt_.

Strange aliens with grey skin carved out the cave, glowing crystals impacted planets, lions were constructed under the supervision of the Alteans and Galrans, Zarkon and King Alfor shook hands, a small Altean baby with white hair cried gleefully, and then there was blackness. Shiro blinked - rather, the person whose eyes he saw through blinked - and looked out into the vast expanse of space once more.

“Form Voltron!” a voice that sounded like Zarkon’s, only less viscous, cried.

Shiro recognized his surroundings to be Black’s cockpit. Voltron was formed and blocked a powerful ray from a foreign space vessel. The warship attacked again, only for Voltron to evade the ray once more and direct an attack at the main body of the vessel.

“Form sword!”

“You got it,” a voice responded.

It sounded familiar to Shiro, like the voice of an uncle that rarely visits. Suddenly, it struck him. It was King Alfor that spoke, piloting the Red Lion.

 

~ * ~

 

Pidge’s eyes opened and she groaned, flopping forward from her crossed-legged position onto the floor.

Coran opened his left eye.

“It won’t work if you do that, Pidge.”

“It’s not working at all,” she muttered.

“Let’s try again.”

Pidge sighed and sat back up, placing her palms in her lap. She inhaled a deep breath and wondered how she got herself into this mess. She had been typing furiously on her computer when Coran came in. He said something to her, but she hadn’t heard it due to her simultaneous outburst at the words in front of her.

“Pidge!” Coran had shouted, stopping her before she could destroy any valuable electronics.

“Pidge, what’s the matter?”

“We’ve been stuck here for over a week and repairs aren’t going anywhere. We need new parts for the ship, Allura needs medicine, and honestly I could really eat something besides space goo!”

Coran frowned, “Is that all you’re stressed about?”

“I-,” Pidge looked at her keyboard. “No. It’s just, it’s happening again. You know?”

Coran did know. His eyes were full of pain and in that moment he looked as old as he was.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be complaining to you about this.”

“It’s okay Pidge.”

“But you’ve had it worse.”

“It doesn’t matter if I have or haven’t, you’re still in pain.”

Pidge hesitated before speaking, “I don’t connect with people, but I connected with Voltron. I connected with my family. And now someone I love is gone again. I mean, I love you all. I just-”

“It’s okay Pidge,” Coran said, pausing for a moment before continuing in a more cheerful voice, “I think I know exactly what you need.”

And that’s how Coran had convinced her to join him in meditation. And apparently Keith too.

“Shiro said I should,” Keith shrugged when she raised an eyebrow at his arrival.

“Shiro’s like a big brother to Keith! Helped him back on the ol’ home planet and insisted he come meditate with me regularly to help with his... _hot headedness issue,_ ” Coran said the last few words in a rather loud whisper, covering the side of his mouth with his palm to Keith.

Keith’s eye twitched, but he didn’t reply, which Pidge considered an improvement. She wondered if maybe meditation would work after all. However, after trying for what felt like an hour, she had flopped to the floor. Coran insisted it would work, though, and she had nothing better to do, except maybe work on a new tracking method that could be fed through the Black lion’s-

“Pidge, stop thinking,” Coran said without moving or opening his eyes.

Pidged huffed again before attempting to clear her mind.

“What was it the Olkarian’s taught you? We’re all cosmic space dust. Focus on that.”

Pidge exhaled as she opened her mind to the universe. Her thoughts faded away and she felt it again - the everything that encompassed her mind and body. Quintessence, her mind whispered as she fell into the ocean that was all the universe. Everything was connected, and she was at its core. Her worry melted away as she allowed herself to drift in the sea of the oneness. Slowly, a smile crept onto her face, a reflection of her content state of mind.

She felt the past, the present, and even the future. She saw the smiling faces of her brother, father, and Shiro as they walked away from their families to prepare for the mission. She stood their as they walked away, a proud daughter and sister.

“Pidge!”

Her eyes flashed open as her heart jumped into a racing pace.

“What is it!”

“Your hair,” Keith said with wide eyes.

Pidge looked down and saw her hair draped over her chest, the same way it had looked the last time she had seen her brother and father in person.

 

~ * ~

 

Allura tapped a few of the symbols displayed on the purple hologram in front of her. She frowned clicked her nails against the armrest of her chair.

“I think Keith would look rather handsome with this style top, but I doubt he’d wear it.”

Kolivan stepped away from the elzack and placed an arm on Allura’s white chair, leaning over to take a closer look at the display.

“Actually,” he moved around a few of the images and adjusted a few settings, “he’d look better in this.”

“Ooh you’re right,” Allura said, turning to smile at the Galran before quickly averting her gaze.

Kolivan stepped back to the elzack, ready to retrieve the clothes that were about to manifest themselves. He was glad to see Allura smiling. It reminded him of peaceful times and helped dissipate the dark pressure that gathered in the back of his mind. Sure, he was aware of the princess’s distrust of Galrans, but it brought him some joy to believe that Allura had taken a more relaxed attitude around him. The elzack beeped and flashed a bright light. Kolivan opened the translucent door and pulled out red garbs, folding them before setting them down on a table next to three other neat piles.

Allura waved her hand and closed the display before moving to stand up.

“Princess, please you have to rest,” Kolivan said, rushing to Allura.

“It’s fine. I’m okay,” she assured him, but allowed him to guide her back into her seat anyway.

Allura knew that she wasn’t fine, she just didn’t want to believe it. The castle’s computer hadn’t found anything wrong with her, and spending time in a cryo-pod hadn’t helped, but ever since her battle with Hagar she had felt weary. Periods of hot flashes and light headedness had blighted her and it wasn’t helped by her frequent fevers and hellish nightmares. Allura glanced up at Kolivan but couldn’t find the right words to say. He’d stayed with the castle while the Blade regrouped elsewhere, helping her with her tasks in the castle as well as discussing both Voltron and the Blade’s next course of action, and she was grateful. But it was more than that - she was sorry. Her blatant racism was not acceptable. Not as an Altean, and certainly not as a princess.

“Kolivan...,” she started, but she was interrupted by the sound a door sliding open.

“Princess!” Coran started as he ran in, stopping suddenly.

Keith slammed right into him from behind, not realizing that the Altean had ceased his movement.

“I’m sorry, did I interrupt something?” Coran asked.

“No it’s fine,” Allura said as she spun around to face him, Kolivan taking a step away from her floating chair. “What’s the matter? You rushed in here so suddenly.”

“Oh, right,” Coran said as Keith adjusted himself. “It’s Pidge.”

“Pidge?” Allura began to question, quickly answered by the woman’s arrival.

“Yeah...,” Pidge said softly as she stepped through the door.

“Oh my,” Allura almost whispered. “Is it real?”

Pidge ran her fingers through her hair. It was longer than it had been four years ago when she cut it.

“It seems to be,” Pidge replied.

“How did this happen?” Allura asked.

“We were meditating. Coran said to think about my connection to everything. I did, and then I thought about my family. Then this,” Pidge answered.

“I see. You are the Green Paladin,” Allura responded, “I wonder if there’s a connection.”

“Maybe,” Pidge said.

Hunk’s voice was heard beyond the doorway, “What’s wrong! We saw Coran running!”

His question was followed by two loud gasps.

“Sorry,” Hunk said, dragging Lance in behind him, “it looks nice.”

“How?” Lance said, pointing, his face frozen in confusion.

“Do you think it’s dangerous?” Allura asked Pidge.

“No, I know it isn’t. I just...have a feeling,” Pidge said.

“Then nevermind it for now, why don’t we focus on getting supplied?” Allura asked the group.

Pidge gave Allura a soft smile, to which Allura responded with a brief grin. Pidge was thankful that Allura provided the distraction, although they really did need supplies.

“Kolivan here helped me design some clothes that are similar to local style. At least based on the images Keith and Lance provided. You paladins will have to change into them to conceal your identities and then go get supplies.”

 

~ * ~

 

Shiro rubbed his head, attempting to recover from the massive headache that his vision had given him. He’d be more concerned about other issues, such as why he wasn’t hungry after being in the cave for what felt like days, but after all his experiences with Voltron it just wasn’t that important. Of course he’d tried several times to find a way out, but all the tunnels had lead back to the center chamber with the goddess’s statue.

He got up, ignoring his headache, and walked around the statue. Pausing, he kneeled down by the green crystal and removed his glove, placing his bare hand on the rough surface. Closing his eyes, Shiro attempted to connect with the green lion, reaching out to feel something. When no response came, he stood up and paced again. He wondered if everyone was okay. Supposedly, they had defeated Zarkon, but there was no guarantee. He had full confidence that Keith could lead the group without him, but he missed his crew...his family. He wondered if Katie was okay. It saddened him to know that there’d be no one to bring her back to her room when she fell asleep after working all night in the hangar.

“Katie...,” he said.

The sound of his voice seemed odd since he’d said very little since disappearing from Voltron. Shiro took a deep breath, pushed the thought away, and gave in to the nagging feeling he’d been resisting. He crouched down, this time in front of the black crystal, and closed his eyes. A feeling deep inside him had been focusing his attention on the crystal, but an aching in his chest had prevented him from doing anything. He assured himself that he was able to face anything he saw.

As he closed his eyes and felt the hard surface of the crystal, his mind slipped into another vision. This time it was easy and effortless, but the vision came in like a storm. Alfor and Zarkon stood in front of the black lion shouting at each other.

“Don’t you see, Alfor? I’m talking about the good of the universe!” Zarkon threw his arms into the air.

“No, you’re talking about conquest. Voltron was not made to conquer! It was made to defend!” Alfor shouted back.

“You know as well as I that the Klath won’t be the last threat to the universe. We could prevent that kind of disaster! We could make the universe safe,” Zarkon pleaded.

“You don’t want safety, you want destruction,” Alfor said grimly.

“My wife is gone, my son is gone, and it’s all because of the Klath. I won’t have that happen again.”

“I...I know that’s been hard on you. Your son...he could be out there.”

“Not now, Alfor. You know what Voltron can do, what we could do.”

“No. I’ve seen what you’ve done with the Black Lion and I won’t support it. Needless destruction is not the way, Zarkon.”

“War is a necessary evil,” Zarkon said, turning to leave the hangar.

Alfor waited for Zarkon to leave before he turned to the black lion and placed a hand on her paw.

“It’ll have to be done without Voltron,” he finally said. “May I pilot you?”

The black lion opened her mouth for Alfor.

Shiro saw only darkness after that, and then Zarkon appeared, charging straight for him, bayard in hand.

“Wait, that can’t be,” he said, backing up.

As the blade came down on Shiro, Zarkon’s face changed to mirror Shiro’s own, only his eyes were yellow.

Shiro’s eyes flew open and he realized that he was out of breath and shaking.

 

~ * ~

 

Lotor threw the broken blade down at his feet. He wondered if his challengers actually thought they had a chance against him. So far, he’d fought and destroyed a dozen contenders, crushing their pitiful dreams with his fist, or in some cases his blade.

The crowd cheered his name and he smiled.

“Does anyone else challenge me?”

This time, there was no answer.

“Then I shall lead you!”

The crowd burst into a roar, the audience leaping to their feet and cheering. The sound of the gates interrupted Lotor’s victory. He turned to see not one, but four of the gates open and watched as a Galran emerged from each.

“Who challenges me?” he asked.

“We all do,” one of the Galrans, a woman, said.

“It’s unheard of, but very well,” Lotor replied and readied himself. Taking on challengers was a mark of a true ruler’s power, and a significant part of Galran tradition. Not since ancient times had a group challenged the position, for if they won they’d have to rule together. Lotor was not worried.

The four charged him, each from a different direction. Lotor slipped through their attacks, their blades never coming close to his body. In a single motion, he caught the spear of one attacker and used its end to trip two others. With only two enemies standing, he pieced one with his blade and used their body as a shield against the other. After that, it was a matter of carefully placed steps accompanied by three strikes. In seconds, all four challengers were at his feet, and his right to rule was fortified.

“I am your prince, and I am your ruler!” he declared.

The statement was unquestioned.

 

~ * ~

 

Pidge finished fastening her amulet to her choker before tying it around her neck. She smiled at her handiwork as she examined it in a mirror. The pendant was engraved with the claw mark of a lion. As a final touch to complete the look she donned a set of silver earrings. Altogether, she rather liked the outfit that Allura and Kolivan had put together for her. Her clothes were made up of pants that had an open skirt attached and a wrap top in muted shades of green and yellow, with a set of fingerless gloves and brown boots. A gold armband wrapped around her right bicep and her bayard hung concealed against her hip.

Pidge turned to the other paladins, tying her hair up with a bright green ribbon to keep it out of the way, and admired their similar outfits. For some reason, Allura had insisted on dressing them in the colors of their lions. Pidge figured that Allura took insult to the Paladin’s ban and this was her way of protesting.

“Ready to go?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Keith replied, tugging at his belt but not complaining.

The paladins boarded a pod and waved goodbye to a slightly deflated Coran before they left the castle for the nearest settlement.

“I can’t believe this civilization is over 10,000 years old,” Hunk said as they approached.

The structures reminded Pidge of the desert cities on Earth, only not as advanced. She too was curiou about the planet’s technological advancement.

“Judging by the way they reacted, there’s a reason for it,” Keith responded.

Hunk nodded solemnly as Lance set the pod down in a nearby clearing. The paladins disembarked the ship and waited for Lance to hop out of the cockpit.

“One of you could’ve sat up front with me...,” he muttered, ignored by the rest of the paladins.

The group approached the city rather quietly, but once in its borders they found the festive atmosphere contagious.

“This doesn’t look that bad,” Hunk said as they approached an area with stalls.

The open area was fed by several streets and passages, making it an obvious location for a market. The large fountain in the center celebrated one of the planet’s natives. It depicted a humanoid creature with antennae riding boldly atop a reptilian creature.  

Pidge glanced down at the list Allura had given her.

“It says here we need to get a part for the flux capacitor. It’s actually a rather basic part so we should have no trouble finding it. Hunk, where do you want to look?”

There was no response.

“Hunk?” Pidge said, looking up to find her companions gone.

“Of course...,” she muttered, “I’ll get this stuff myself then.

Several streets away, Hunk found himself drawn to a band playing in the corner of an open patio restaurant. The music was foreign and he couldn’t make out the lyrics, but it was oddly comforting. Perhaps it was the drums, he realized, that reminded him of the music his mother would listen to as she cooked him dinner. On the opposite side of the market, Lance had lost track of an angelic female that he’d spotted, and Keith scolded him as they questioned where they’d ended up.

Pidge began to buy vegetables and spices, not bothering to search for her companions. Stopping at the last stall to examine a curiously blue fruit that smelled like strawberries and guava, she made a mental note to thank Kolivan for giving them extra grac to purchase items with. After procuring several pieces of the strange fruit, Pidge questioned the salesman on the location of a parts shop. She followed his directions out of the market and into a quieter section of the city. More plants grew along the streets and the buildings were spaced with more distance between them. The shop was found easily as it’s grey sign made it stand out against its surroundings. She stepped in and approached the girl behind the counter.

“Um hi, I’m looking for a flux capacitor,” she said. “Do you have one?”

“Oh we have everything,” the girl said. “New stuff, old stuff, even bits and pieces from the Old World.”

“The Old World?” Pidge questioned as the girl moved to get the part.

“Oh you’re not from here, are you? Funny seeing visitors all the way from our only spaceport. We don’t get many travelers here. Not much to see I guess.”

“It seems lovely.”

The girl laughed, “You don’t have to charm me. Here’s the part you were looking for. 150 grac.”

Pidge took the item and handed over the credits.

“Thanks.”

“Anyway, the Old World existed a long time ago. It was destroyed though, not a lot remains. Civilization was broken up and we had to rebuild. If you really want to know more I’d say you could visit Tulk’s. He’s got lots of information.”

“Excuse me, did you say destroyed?”

“Yeah, by Voltron. Black paladin came in and ruined everything.”

Pidge couldn’t believe it.

“Why?”

“Dunno. Power hungry I suppose. Some say it’s because the government then was building all sorts of weapons. Things that could destroy worlds if they were developed further. But that’s just conspiracy theorists that say that kind of stuff.”

“Huh. Well thank you,” Pidge said.

The girl waved at her as she left.

Pidge barely noticed anything as she walked back to the market, her thoughts on Voltron and Arrakis. She wondered if the conspiracy had any merit or if Zarkon really was just nuts all along. What she couldn’t believe, however, was that Alfor had let a crazy man lead the original paladins. It didn’t add up in her head. She decided to talk to the rest of the paladins and see if they heard anything else from the locals.

Determined, Pidge refocused herself, only to discover that she’d taken a wrong turn at some point and was lost. Still in the quiet part of the city, she decided to ask the only people nearby - a group of kids playing on the side of the street - for directions. Just then, a noise behind her caught her attention.


	3. Episode 3: The Stolen Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Galra have attacked Arrakis and Pidge is nowhere to be found. How will the Paladins prevail and what mysterious news is waiting for them back at the castle?

Pidge turned to see six Galra drone soldiers turn around the corner of a building. She stopped herself from charging towards them, realizing that she wasn’t in her paladin armor. Neither they or the children behind her knew that she was the green paladin. Instead of instigating a fight, she watched them, waiting to see what they’d do. She wished that she had a staff on hand and quickly analyzed her surrounding for suitable replacements.

The soldiers approached her position, which was several feet away from the group of children who had yet to notice the foreigners. As they got closer, one of the drones raised its gun. Pidge’s hand flew to her bayard, but she did not pull it out. They were at a standoff.

“Citizens of Arrakis, you are hereby ordered by the Galra Empire to submit,” the drone stated.

Pidge immediately made her move. She drew her bayard, not pausing as it emanated a green light and lengthened into a staff. She knew that the bayards could shift form easily, she just hadn’t realized that hers would listen. Taking a step towards the drones, she swept their feet and knocked several over, including the one that had spoken. It fired a shot and missed, only clipping her hair and cutting the ribbon that held her ponytail up.

Pidge’s hair flowed wildly as she ramned the butt of her staff into one of the three standing drones, and shifted to use the shaft of the weapon to strike another’s chin, knocking both off balance. She had fought the drones before and was well aware of their weaknesses. They were programmed to focus on the most dangerous target in the area, and her actions had confirmed her status as lethal. She ignored the cries of the children as she did her best to protect them, using the long range that her bayard-staff gave her as an advantage.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a drone’s raised gun, and it only took a fraction of a second for her to calculate that it would hit a child behind her. For once, she acted purely on instinct. Before the drone could fire, she dove between the blaster and the kid. The weapon released it’s blast and Pidge felt the full impact of its laser shot hit her side. She collapsed to the ground as the children scattered and the drones got back up on their feet.

Knowing that the battle was lost, and that she was on the losing side, Pidge quickly reached up and took off one of her earrings, mentally praising the tech in Altean jewelry which didn’t require piercings. She glanced at her bayard which had flown out of her hand, landing only a few feet over, and raked her mind for a way to distract the drones long enough to grab it. Luck was on her side as the children provided a distraction of their own, charging the drones and hitting them with sticks and rocks. Pidge quickly snatched up her bayard and gave a soft smile as it transformed into a palm-sized knife, which she easily hid in her pants.

Less than a minute later, she was pulled to her feet by a drone, which agitated her wound and caused the pain to intensify. As the burning seared through her body with the movement of lightning, Pidge lost consciousness. 

 

~ * ~

 

Lotor frowned as he read the data on the screen before him. He knew before he was placed in charge of the empire that changes had to be made, but he didn’t know the extent. His frown deepened as Leuitenant Arlats’s face flashed onto the screen.

“How does the search go?”

“We haven’t found them yet, but the attack has begun.”

“Good. I’m certain that they are on Arrakis, it’s just a matter of luring them out. Are the locals giving you any trouble?”

“For the most part they haven’t. We’re gathering them up as we speak.”

“For the most part?”

“There have been a few outbursts, sir, although it isn’t anything we can’t handle. I’ve included images in the report I just transfered.”

“Very well, let me know when you’ve spotted the paladins.”

“Understood, sir.”

Arlat’s face disappeared from the screen and Lotor went back to analyzing his data. After a while, he rubbed his temples and then ran his slender fingers through his silver hair. He took a break from his data and decided to look over the report that Arlat had sent. The images showed on of the cities on Arrakis. Citizens, mostly of a single race although there was some diversity, followed the drones out of fear. A few of them fought back. Some of the bulkier individuals took out a few of the drones but were eventually subdued. He found one of the images rather interesting, however. A small female - and a rather beautiful one at that - took on quite a few of the drones by herself. She did fairly well but was defeated due to her singular flaw of compassion. Lotor examined her face for a while, admiring the grace and strength of her features, before closing the report and returning to his data.

 

~ * ~

 

Shiro stared into the eyes of the lion goddess and she stared back at him. He was getting impatient. From all he’d gathered, the Black Lion had sent him to this mysterious cave, but he had no idea why. Uncovering Zarkon’s history didn’t seem important enough to separate Voltron for. He figured that the answer wouldn’t come easily. Reluctantly, Shiro tried to focus again, placing his hand on the black crystal once more.

The vision was different this time. Instead of feeling Black’s essence, he felt something different and altogether familiar.

“Blue...,” the name escaped his lips.

The Blue Lion purred as a figure approached. She was gorgeous, ferocious, and in terrifying anguish.

“Oh Blue,” the lovely Galran woman whispered as she approached the Blue Lion.

Shiro recognized the location as the cave that had hidden the lion back on Earth.

“I don’t know how much longer I have here. My illness, it’s getting worse, and my son...,” a few tears slipped from her yellow eyes. “I don’t want my son in the war that has plagued this galaxy. He deserves to be safe, and yet I have a strange feeling that he’ll find you. One day.”

The woman lowered herself between Blue’s paws and rested her arm on him.

“He’s not my previous husband’s son, but he has claim to the throne. If they don’t find you, they could come looking for him. Protect him as I came to protect you?”

Her last words had no hope in them, but Blue purred in response anyway. As the vision faded to black, he heard a man’s voice echo through the cave, calling out a name.

“Marmora!”

“Marmora where are you?”

Once again Shiro found himself standing in a vast emptiness. The plane of existence he manifested in felt like a dream - real and yet impossible. Zarkon appeared before him once more, and Shiro felt his anger and anguish. Only this time, corrupted quintessence flowed around his body. Hagar’s laughter filled his mind as Zarkon stepped forward and drew his blade.

“Why are you here? The Black Lion chose me!” Shiro called out.

The image of Zarkon seemed to glitch, his face changing to Shiro’s for a moment before returning back to normal.

“I’m not here,” Zarkon said as he approached. “I’m not Zarkon.”

His face changed again.

“Who are you?”

“I’m you,” Zarkon said as he swung his sword.

Before the sword impacted Shiro, the paladin found himself in Black’s cockpit. 

“We have to keep fighting,” someone said.

Voltron came back to life and faced off against Zarkon’s dark mech.

Shiro heard Zarkon’s voice as the fight replayed in his mind.

“What happens when the Galra are gone? Is the galaxy safe?”

“What happens when everyone's home and there’s no one for you?”

“What happens when it’s all over?”

“When you’re all alone.”

“After the battle, you’ll be left all alone.”

“Without Voltron, you’re nothing. Just another broken soldier. Useless.”

“No-,” Shiro said.

“Unwanted.”

“No!” Shiro screamed.

“Nothing.”

“No!” Shiro lunged forward, breaking the vision of the battle, and blocked Zarkon’s attack with his bayard.

Zarkon grinned and his face changed once more, this time staying in Shiro’s image. Shiro looked into the yellow eyes of his opponent and charged forward. As their swords clashed, the quintessence swirling around the false Shiro grew more turbulent. 

“I will make my own path!” Shiro shouted as he attacked.

“My friends won’t abandon me!”

“I will not become Zarkon!”

His sword went through his opponent’s chest as he shouted his last phrase. The vision broke and he opened his eyes, suddenly aware of how much he was sweating. Heat fell upon his back and he turned around to see light at the end of the tunnel behind him. Turning back to the statue one last time, he smiled at the goddess before following the path out. The tunnel led to a small clearing in a lush forest, in the midst of which stood his lion.

“Message received,” he told her and she purred her response.

~ * ~

 

The first thing Hunk heard was the explosion, the second was Allura’s voice.

“Paladins! Paladins!”

He pulled up his wrist cuff and hit the blue button.

“What is it Allura? I just heard an explosion!” 

“The castle is picking up on attacks all over the city. Your lions are on their way, you need to defend the city!”

“Got it.”

Hunk ran in the general direction that he’d seen Keith and Lance go.

“Keith is the best pilot!” he yelled at the top of his lungs.

“Who said that?” he heard Lance shout from a few streets over.

Heading in that direction, he found his friends.

“Where’s Pidge?” he asked.

“We haven’t seen her,” Keith responded.

“As much as I hate saying it, we’ll have to find her later. We need to get into our lions. They’re heading to the pod.”

The paladins raced towards the pod and boarded their lions, checking out the situation from above.

“Lance, Hunk, take the open areas. I’ll focus on the center.”

“Hey why does he get to call the shots?” Lance asked.

“Not now!” Hunk shouted.

The three split up and maneuvered over the city, taking out as many of the Galra soldier drones that they could.

“They’re taking prisoners to ships on the outskirts,” Hunk shouted.

“We’ll meet you there,” Keith responded.

“I’ll try to follow them, but I’m not sure I can keep up,” Hunk reported.

The Yellow Lion chased after a few of the ships, knocking one out of the sky before it could get too high.

“Check on the passengers of the transport I just shot down,” he yelled through the comms as he chased another ship.

Just as he caught up with it, the ship made a sharp turn into a mountain range. Hunk had to flip his lion upwards to avoid a collision and by the time he centered himself he’d lost the ship. He groaned and headed back to the city. Keith and Lance were already helping the prisoners out of the ship.

“Thank you so much!” a group of girls said as they ran and gave Lance a hug.

Keith rolled his eyes, not commenting as Lance agreed to take a few photos with them. Hunk didn’t bother saying anything, too eager to get the ship cleared and search for Pidge. It was odd that she hadn’t shown up during the battle.

“She’s okay,” Lance said, walking over to Hunk.

“How would you know? You’re too busy flirting,” Hunk finally snapped.

Lance looked at the city and sighed, “I know you’re just upset so I won’t get mad, but look you know me. I like the ladies, but I also like Pidge. I’m just trying to act calm so no one else gets freaked out, okay?”

Hunk was actually surprised at Lance’s maturity, but he didn’t show it, “Yeah okay. Thanks. Sorry I snapped.”

When all of the prisoners were safely on their way home, Hunk went to work trying to find Pidge.

“Weird, I’m getting this strange signal from within the city.”

The paladins, led by Hunk, located the signal, but found nothing except an empty street.

“Am I missing something?” Lance questioned.

“I’m not sure,” Keith responded, crouching down. “Could this be it?”

He handed Hunk a small silver earring.

“That’s the earring Pidge was wearing! She must be close by!” Hunk shouted with a smile. 

They decided to break up and search the nearby area, but an hour passed and they found nothing. Hunk decided to check a parts shop that he’d passed by a few times in his search.

“Hey uh,” he asked the girl behind the counter, “you wouldn’t happen to have seen my friend, would you?”

“Depends,” the girl said, “what does he look like?”

“She’s short. Light brown hair, kinda dorky looking. Human like me and wearing green clothes.”

“Cute and really smart? Asks lots of questions?”

“Yeah! Did you see her?”

“Sure did. She bought a flux capacitor a while ago. Can’t tell you where she went though.”

“About what time of day?”

“Late morning.”

Hunk frowned. The commotion had started around midday.

“Well thanks.”

He started to head out, but turned around.

“Actually, do you have another flux capacitor?”

“Yeah. Want it?”

“Wouldn’t hurt.”

Hunk bought the part and then fished a circular device out of the bag he’d brought.

“If you see her again, please use this to give me a call.”

“Okay, no problem,” the girl said.

Hunk met back with the other paladins and frowned as they reported that they couldn’t find her either.

“At least news of Voltron being a help has spread like a wildfire,” Lance said.

The group headed back to the Castle of Lions to talk with Allura. The entire ride back was silent as the weight of two missing paladins sunk in. Their arrival didn’t come with any better news either. As they stepped onto the bridge, Allura spoke.

“Paladins, I have news.”

“Actually, we have news too,” Hunk said.

“Mine first, sorry. You need to know that the Black Lion is missing.”

“What?” Keith said.

Allura held up a finger, “That, and the Blade of Marmora is here.”

Several armored Galrans stepped onto the bridge.

“They have information to give us,” Kolivan said as he led the group to meet the paladins. “They risked their lives sneaking past the Galran ship that’s apparently hiding behind the moon of the planet.”

“A ship? What’s going on,” Keith asked.

The Blade explained their difficulty getting down to the planet and the apparent manhunt that the Galra Empire was on. 

“We figured as much,” Keith responded after listening patiently to the Blade.

“How are they organized to do this? Or is it just mindless revenge?” Lance questioned.

“That’s it,” Kolivan spoke up. “As Xandus here tells it, they’ve got a new leader.”

“A new leader?”

“Prince Lotor. He’s back.”

Allura gasped, “No.”

“Lotor is supposed to be dead,” Coran added. “That’s impossible.”

“Apparently not,” Xandus responded. “We don’t know what happened, but he was trapped somewhere for a long time.”

Finally, Hunk let out a deep breath and took a step forward.

“While this is all terribly wonderful and I really don’t want to make matters worse, I have to tell you something Princess.”

Allura raised her brow before the pieces clicked together in her mind.

“Where’s Pidge?” she asked.

“That’s just it. She’s missing,” Hunk told her.

The whole room turned as they heard a gasp at the door. A battered and bruised Shiro, barely keeping his body vertical by leaning against the doorway, stared at them with wide eyes.

“Pidge is gone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Shit is going down now. Actually, I was going to put Pidge’s fight at the end of the last chapter, but I decided that this chapter would’ve had very little Pidge had I done so. And now here we are! Shiro is back but Pidge is gone, it’s like playing whack-a-mole.
> 
> Forgive any spelling errors, I was tired while writing the last bit. But OMG I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW Y'ALL CHAPTER 5 BC THAT'S WHERE THE MAGIC HAPPENS.
> 
> And in case anyone is wondering, the full plot of this story has already been fleshed out. I even have the names of all the chapters. The only thing that hasn’t been done is the writing. Whoops.


	4. Episode 4: It'll Be a Cold Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro protec, he attac, but most importantly he bac.
> 
> Actual summary: The paladins have little time to react after Pidge disappears and Shiro returns. Before they can begin their search for answers, they have to defeat a Galra battleship.

“What do you mean Pidge is gone?” Shiro said his voice level, but his eyes full of anger.

He tried to take a step forward but fell, clutching his side. Keith ran over to him.

“Shiro, you need medical attention,” Allura said, her brows pressed together in concern.

“I want to know who is responsible. How could you lose her?” Shiro questioned with a glare.

“We’re just as upset and puzzled as you are,” Hunk responded.

“You need to get to a cryo-pod,” Keith pleaded, attempting to help Shiro up.

Shiro brushed off Keith’s hand and tried to stand on his own, “I don’t need help. I need to know where Ka-”

As he stood, his body wavered and he feel. Keith jumped to his feet and caught Shiro before the man hit the ground.

“Get him to a cryo-pod,” Allura ordered.

 

~ * ~

 

Pidge continued to fidget with her amulet, running her fingers over its surface to feel the grooves cut into the metal. The dim lighting and deep purple of the walls were a significant contrast to the bright, sleek design of the Castle of Lions. She glanced around the cell once more, observing the other prisoners. One slept in the corner. The rest settled in various positions, keeping to themselves and gazing at the ground or the wall with blank stares. Pidge shot a sideways look at the soldier drone guarding the cell and wondered how often it needed to recharge its battery. She recalled where the power source was located from observing the drone she’d messed with at the Galra outpost, but she regretted not obtaining more detailed schematics.

Returning her gaze to the floor, she focused on the obvious problem. The issue wasn’t how to get past the guard, but rather how to get out of the cell. The moment she pulled her bayard out or messed with any electronics, the guard would notice. The purple field that made up one of the walls would not only take a while to disable, but couldn’t be done covertly. Pidge wondered if it would’ve been easier to break out when she was on the transport where the prisoners were in shackles and not in a sealed area. Unfortunately, she had barely maintained consciousness at that time, only coming to her senses once a rude medical officer bandaged her side. As far as she understood the situation, the prisoners (herself included) has been transferred between three ships and were currently on their way to some hub, most likely the Galra central command.

As Pidge contemplated various escape methods, her thoughts were interrupted by a sniffling sound coming from the alien next to her. The prisoner appeared to be a young Arrakian, and she was barely holding back tears. Pidge’s mind froze. She had the desire to comfort the Arrakian, but had no idea how to. Inhaling, she focused on her best impression of her father.

“Bravery doesn’t only apply to deeds,” she whispered.

The girl quieted and looked at Pidge.

“Bravery means having hope even in the worst situations,” Pidge continued, “Can you be brave?”

The girl stared at Pidge silently for a moment, during which Pidge found her cheeks growing hot. She wondered if she said the wrong thing, but her stomach ceased twisting when the Arrakian nodded.

“Good,” Pidge responded, placing an arm around the young girl.

The girl was silent for the rest of the trip, but eventually leaned into Pidge’s side for comfort. Pidge was heartbroken that she couldn’t offer more than a squeeze of the shoulder and a smile as the transport docked and the soldier drone ordered the prisoners to stand and proceed into a grand Galra ship.

As they boarded the new vessel, they were required to pass through a machine that scanned for weapons. The soldier drones conducted most of the process, although they were overseen by a Galra officer. Pidge held her breath as she passed through the machine, grimacing as it beeped loudly and flashed red lights.

“Come here,” the officer barked.

She stepped out of the line towards him and felt the other prisoner’s eyes on her back. Quickly, the drones resumed their scans and the prisoners turned away, meanwhile the officer had her hold her arms out. He frisked her, his lips twisting into a deep frown as he pulled her concealed knife out. Pidge evaluated her chances of survival should she attack him. Given her injury and the abundance of drones, she concluded that the results would be unfavorable. Instead of grabbing her bayard from the officer, she clenched her jaw. When she saw him pocket the knife and send her back, she managed to hold her expression.

“It was her necklace,” the officer informed the drones, and she was processed with the other prisoners.

 

~ * ~

 

The castle shook and Lance was sent flying across the room, straight into a table.

“Why is it always me?” he yelled as he sprung up and raced for his lion.

The castle alarms blared loudly, echoing throughout the halls. 

“Paladins, we’re under attack,” Allura’s voice informed everyone. “You must get to your lions.”

She left her bed, mustering up the strength to make her way to the bridge as fast as her body would allow her to. Despite the occasional stop to cough, she made decent time. She brought up the castle’s cameras on the monitor and saw the Galra battleship above them.

“Hurry!” she shouted into the intercoms, “There’s a battleship approaching.”

As she worked quickly to raise the shields, Coran’s voice sounded over the speakers.

“Princess, we were hit badly, I’m diverting power into the necessary systems.”

“Understood. The paladins are boarding their lions.”

“Princess!” Shiro’s voice joined Coran’s.

“Shiro?” Allura questioned.

“I had to shut off the cryo-pods,” Coran responded.

“Princess what’s going on,” Shiro asked.

“You were in the cryo-pod. We’re under attack,” Allura told him.

“I’m heading to my lion,” Shiro responded.

“No, you can’t! You’re still injured. Stay put!” Allura ordered, her tone irritating her throat and causing her to cough.

“And you’re fine?” Shiro questioned. “I need to fight.”

Allura stopped arguing, focusing her attention on firing the castle’s weapons at the approaching ship. Behind her, the doors slid open and Kolivan stepped onto the bridge.

“Is there anyway we can help?” he asked urgently.

“If any of your men have mechanical experience, Coran could use some help. We’re unable to form Voltron right now and the castle took heavy damage.”

On a screen to her right the lions maneuvered around the Galra battleship, firing their mouth canons at the beast of a war vessel.

“You’re one pilot short. I can help,” Kolivan urged.

Allura wasn’t sure if Green would even accept Kolivan, but she also wasn’t sure how much longer her body would allow her to keep the castle operating. 

“Shiro,” she said, broadcasting to the paladins, “we need Voltron.”

“What are you suggesting, Princess?” Shiro questioned.

“Kolivan offered to pilot the Green lion.”

“No! Absolutely not!” Shiro responded.

“But Shiro-,” Keith began.

“No,” he said firmly, “we’ll have to do without Voltron.”

“Then let me help another way,” Kolivan said before turning and running off the bridge.

“What’s he up to?” Hunk asked.

“I don’t know, but we’re desperate,” Allura said. “I know this is a lot to take in Shiro, and we just got you back. There are so many questions everyone has. It’s a terrible situation, but are you sure-”

“Pidge is the Green Paladin. She’s not here, so we won’t form Voltron,” Shiro declared.

“What about Coran-,” Allura began.

“No. Not while I’m the Black Paladin,” Shiro responded. “We’ll find away to get through this.”

Allura nodded, although she knew that Shiro couldn’t see her face. She trusted his judgement, even though she disagreed with him at times. He was the Black Paladin for a reason.

Outside of the castle, the Red and Blue lions flanked the battleship while the Black lion distracted it. The Yellow lion navigated between the castle and the enemy, using its armor to serve as a protector.

“How do we destroy this thing then?” Lance said, resuming the conversation that the paladins had started. “Without harming the prisoners inside, I mean.”

“I’m not sure, but we can’t risk blowing it up if Pidge is in there,” Shiro replied.

Just as he evaded a powerful blast from the ship’s ion cannon, a voice came over the comms.

“Can you paladins draw the ship closer to the ground,” Kolivan asked.

“Yes. Do you have a plan?” Shiro asked.

“Something like that,” Kolivan responded.

The Red, Blue, and Black Lions lowered their altitude, baiting the ship into following. As they attacked the vessel from below, the battleship descended to protect itself.

“Just a little lower,” Kolivan said.

“I’ve got this,” Lance responded, freezing the bottom of the ship to increase its weight.

“Now!” Kolivan shouted as the Blade’s vessel decloaked above the battleship.

Kolivan, along with Xandus and two other Galrans, dove out of their ship and landed on the enemy Galra vessel. Xandus cut a hole in the hull of the battleship and the Blade dropped through it.

“Now all you have to do is avoid getting hit for a few moments. We’ll take care of the rest.”

The lions flew around the battleship like flies, evading fire while provoking the vessel. Suddenly, the back of the purple monstrosity exploded, and the battleship dove towards the ground.

“What’s going on?” Shiro shouted.

“A minor change of plans,” Kolivan responded, “I’m going to try to land this thing.”

Now that the ship was no longer firing at the paladins, Hunk broke off from his defensive position to use Yellow to brace the ship’s impact. While he was unable to cease the battleship’s descent entirely, he slowed it significantly. The flaming vessel headed straight into an open field, away from the Castle of Lions. At the last moment, Hunk slipped out from below the vessel and the battleship crashed into the ground, creating a dark brown scar in the planet as it slid across the soil.

A few moments passed before Kolivan opened an emergency exit and the paladins erupted into cheers. They set their lions down and rushed towards their Galra allies, assisting in the freeing of the prisoners.

Shiro scanned the faces of the people disembarking the ship, but failed to spot Pidge.

“I’m sorry, we haven’t seen her,” an old woman told Hunk.

The paladins met up with Kolivan and the Blade.

“There was only one officer on board. Most of the crew were drones. I have a feeling that the rest of the officers moved off ship in anticipation of our battle,” Xandus said.

“And no sign of your missing paladin,” Kolivan responded.

“We don’t know that she was captured,” Hunk said, “Perhaps we can take this as a sign that she wasn’t.”

“It’s also possible she was moved elsewhere,” Xandus responded.

Shiro tightened his fist and turned towards his lion.

“Let’s just get these people back to their homes and we’ll form a plan after that.”

The paladins and Galrans complied with his order.

 

~ * ~

 

“How can we be leaving!” Shiro yelled.

“It’s not safe to stay here,” Allura replied calmly.

“What about Pidge?” Shiro asked. “She could be on the planet still.”

“We won’t go far, but we’re a danger to these people as long as we’re here. Pidge can take care of herself.”

Lance, Keith, Hunk, and Coran watched as Allura and Shiro argued.

“We can’t leave her behind,” Shiro insisted. “We’re paladins of Voltron.”

“Exactly, our service is to the people. We operate for the greater good-”

“Well the-”

“No you shut up and listen to me,” Allura said, standing as best she could. “We are going to find a nearby uninhabited planet and we are going to repair this ship. Pidge will have to manage without us for a while and everyone is just going to deal with that. Now stop thinking with your heart and act like the Black Paladin.”

Shiro stared at her, stunned. Allura sat down and sighed.

“I’m worried too, you know. I was so worried,” she covered her eyes with her palms, “You were gone and she’s gone.”

“Where were you?” she said finally, moving her hands to reveal the tears in her eyes.

“I-, I don’t know exactly,” Shiro told her before walking over to his seat to sit down.

“It seems we have some talking to do,” Allura said softly.

“You may want to call Kolivan to the bridge,” Shiro told her.

“Alright,” Allura said before messaging him.

“If it’s okay with you guys, I’m going to run an analysis on Pidge’s earring. I think it’s a clue of some sort,” Hunk spoke up.

Allura and Shiro turned to him, only then realizing that the other paladins were present. Both of their faces went slightly pink.

“That’s a good idea,” Allura said. “Coran can you help him?”

“Absolutely, Princess, I was just about to offer my services myself,” Coran said.

“I’d love the help,” Hunk responded.

The two left the bridge together.

“I’d like you to stay here, Keith, if you don’t mind,” Shiro said.

“No problem,” Keith said.

“Can I stay too?” Lance asked.

“Yes,” Shiro told him.

Moments later, Kolivan and the Blade arrived on the bridge.

“We need to talk,” Allura said, repeating her words to the Galra. She turned to look at Shiro.

“I’ll start then. I can’t tell you all where I went, but I saw some things. I saw the past. Zarkon...King Alfor,” Shiro said.

“My father?” Allura asked.

“Yes, he was piloting the Red Lion. I saw them form Voltron and win battles. And I saw them quarrel. They appeared to have different ideas of what the lions were for, and it divided them. When King Alfor took the Black Lion from Zarkon, I think it broke him. I gathered that he’d lost his son and his first wife...,” Shiro said.

“Everyone believed he’d had. Up until now, Prince Lotor was missing and presumed to be dead,” Xandus informed them.

“You said first wife,” Allura questioned. “He had a second?”

Shiro gave Keith a brief, sad look. Lance turned to the red paladin with a raised brow. Keith only shrugged. Meanwhile, Kolivan and Xandus turned their eyes towards each other, sharing a moment of nonverbal communication.

“He did. How did you know that?” Kolivan asked.

“I saw a woman in one of my visions. She was on Earth, guarding the Blue Lion,” Shiro said.

“You saw through Blue’s eyes?” Lance questioned.

Keith drew his dark blade out to examine it and gave Shiro a questioning look.

“Yes. I saw her there, she was sick. And a man, I heard his voice. He called her ‘Marmora,” Shiro stated flatly.

One of the Galra, Tenthos, gasped.

“I think it’s your turn to explain,” Shiro said.

Kolivan sighed.

“Marmora was indeed Zarkon’s second wife. She was also our founder. Our movement had surfaced long before she became Empress, but she was the first to organize us, to give us strength. We named ourselves after her. We knew she had left to find Voltron, but we never heard from her. We’d assumed she’d died in battle. That was, until we saw his blade,” Kolivan said.

All eyes turned towards Keith, who held the mentioned blade in his hand.

“She was my mother?” Keith asked.

“It seems so,” Xandus said. “And by Galra law, that makes you a contender for the throne.”

“My mother...,” Keith whispered.

“She was a strong woman,” Kolivan responded. “Passionate, as you are. You have her fiery nature. She was both feared and loved for her bold personality, and her betrayal only served to push Zarkon further into the void.”

“He was already gone,” Shiro said, “and I got the feeling that Haggar had something to do with that.”

The bridge was silent for a moment after the witch’s name was uttered. It was as if speaker her name had summoned the witch herself.

“My mother...,” Keith repeated to himself more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has fewer scenes and may be the least Pidge-centric chapter in the whole story, but it sets up future plot. However, I’m really darn excited for Chapter 5. So much happens in it so it’ll be a longer one, and it’s almost 100% Pidge. (Spoiler alert: Pidge and Lotor finally meet!!!!!) I added the tag BAMF! Pidge for a reason when I started this story and you’ll finally get to see why.
> 
> _ Pidge protec, she attack, but most importantly she  _ In the Hands of the Galra Empire.


	5. Episode 5: Lotor Traps Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lotor meets Pidge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE YOU GO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. This was one of my favorite chapters to write <3

Lotor gazed down at the arena below, his lips curved into a perfect smile. It was fake, of course, as he had no interest in the matches whatsoever, but it was for a purpose. Galra culture valued strength and Lotor, despite viewing wit as the superior trait, knew better than to defy tradition. He wanted to be a great ruler, after all. And so the prince watched the gladiator matches, fully aware that he could defeat any of the warriors below with the combination of his intellect and agility.

Commotion arose from one of the gates, and he focused his attention on the source of the noise. Several droids stood ruined at the entrance to the arena, and a slender Galran dislodged their short sword from a robotic torso before running into the center of the clearing. The individual wore the armor of a Galra officer and had their face covered by a mask, much like Lotor himself had worn when he fought for his right for the throne. At the opposite end of the arena, a brute of a man roared and lunged for the Galran. It only took the Galran a few seconds before the previously feared gladiator was down.

The armored warrior turned away from their defeated opponent and faced straight towards Prince Lotor, who smiled. And then, the Galran ran. Lotor’s personal guard jumped up from their seats immediately and leaped into the arena, using the jetpacks on their armor to slow their descent.

“Halt!” Lotor said, extending his hand while standing. The smile remained on his face.

The entire arena - armored warrior, guards, and audience alike - stopped and watched the prince.

“I’ll fight this battle myself.”

“But Prince Lotor, are you-,” one of the guards started.

“This is my fight,” Lotor said.

His guard backed off, taking up position around the circumference of the ring, and he drew his sword before joining them down below.

“Let’s battle,” Lotor announced.

His opponent readied themselves and he evaluated their position. The officer wielded a short sword quite skillfully, which meant that they were likely used to short ranged combat. Additionally, their figure was smaller than his own. Lotor determined that he had the advantage at a distance, but would most certainly lose if the officer got too close and was as good at close-ranged fighting as he predicted. The prince went on the defence.

The officer quickly stepped in range and slashed at him - an attack which he evaded. They attempted to catch him with their sword several more times and failed. The fourth time they attacked, Lotor felt a surge of pain through his side as his opponent's knee met his ribs. His opponent had caught him off-guard.

Attacks flew rapidly after that, the warrior having gained the close range that they needed. Lotor was correct in his assessment that his opponent would do well in that position, but his swift movements kept him from taking too many direct hits. His mind raced to find a way to defeat the officer. As he evaded attack after attack, he realized that his opponent was guarding their left. As soon as the opportunity presented itself, he attacked.

The short sword briefly contacted his face, stinging his skin, as he narrowly avoided the weapon and lifted his knee. His foot contacted his opponent’s side and they let out a cry as their body went flying. The officer hit the ground hard, the impact of their fall causing their helmet to fall off and land a few feet away. In that moment, Lotor felt his heart stop.

The warrior was no officer at all. In fact, they weren’t even Galran. It was a young woman with long brown hair that laid defeated at his feet - the same woman he’d seen fight off his soldier drones on Arrakis.

_Hours earlier,_ Pidge sat in her cell. She was isolated in a tiny space which, for the record, was cold and uncomfortable. She knew that the situation had actually bettered itself. Despite having lost her bayard, a fact that was constantly eating at her, lack of other prisoners and the absence of a guard outside her door 24/7 allowed her to formulate a plan in piece. She decided to take a page from Shiro’s book and begin by memorizing the guard drone’s schedule. Turning away from where she spotted the cameras to be, she feigned a nap. Secretly, she worked on removing a panel from the wall, using the edge of her amulet to dislodge the first piece and hiding her work with her back.

Once the cell shield was down, it was just a matter of sneaking around, finding a ship, and leaving the Galra command without getting caught. A simple matter, she reassured herself. Alternatively, she was going to try to send a signal to Voltron. As Pidge navigated the halls, she felt her chances of success slip away. The longer she took, the greater the chance was that someone would notice she was gone. Eventually, it had been too long. Pidge made a dash towards the area she thought the hangars were in.

Which is when she ran straight into a Galra officer.

“Shit!” she yelled as she decked him in the head.

He was out cold as soon as his helmet made contact with the pavement. Muttering to herself the entire time, she found a nearby weapons locker and shoved him into it. At that moment, she got an idea. She rushed to strip the officer and slip on his armor. Unsurprisingly, it adjusted to her measurements just as her Paladin armor did. She made a mental note to analyze the technology that was used in both suits when she had a chance. Once the officer was restrained and the armor was on, she slipped on the helmet and grabbed a short sword from a weapons rack. It was the closest thing they had to a bayard.

“Always with the big weapons,” she said, rolling her eyes.

Pidge made her way through the hallways more carefully once in the armor. She told herself to act like she belonged, and it seemed to work. Despite having an urge to jump every time a Galra officer or drone rounded the corner, she kept herself remotely calm. Everything was going well when she spotted several drones escorting a nervous looking bunch of prisoners. One of them was the young Arrakian she had comforted in the transport.

“Quiznak,” Pidge muttered, casually changing her course to trail the group.

She resorted to more serious curse words when she saw where the group was going: the gladiator arena. Seeing that only drones occupied the area, she slipped in with the group and moved to the front. For a while, all they did was watch. Every so often a prisoner would burst into tears only to be silenced by a guard. Pidge looked on with horror as gladiators fought, and then their gate open. An alien twice the size of the average human male stood in the ring as the crowd cheered him on. He was slow and unoriginal in his attacks, but could tear through a shaking scrawny kid in a manner of seconds.

When the droid shoved the Arrakian forward, she reacted on instinct. She pushed the kid back into the prisoners and drew her sword, disabling the dones before they had a chance to react. And then she went the only place she could go: straight into the arena. Her battle with one in charge, the one they called Lotor, was intense. Ultimately, her injury caused her to lose.

As she fell to the ground and her helmet went flying, her heart skipped a beat. Lotor stared at her with wide eyes and she knew it was the end. Before her identity was revealed there was a slight chance that he would’ve let her live, but there was no doubt in her mind that he’d slay a paladin of Voltron in an instance. Especially if she was right and he was Zarkon’s son.

Lotor simply stared at her, not moving as she strained to push herself up from the ground. She stood before him, her sword well out of her reach, and contemplated fighting. It was too late, however. Her injuries prevented her from reacting as his guard surrounded her and restrained her arms.

“Your highness,” one of the Galra guards finally said, “what should we do with her? Should she be executed?”

“No,” the prince said, still staring at Pidge as he stepped forward. His expression reminded her of a lion stalking its prey.

He cupped her jaw and tilted her chin up so she’d look at him directly in the eyes. She glared, her eyes full of fire.

“Place her in the upper chambers. Securely.”

“What are you going to do with me?” Pidge asked.

“You demonstrated not only courage but wit, and the strength to back it up. For once, I was actually challenged in a fight. It appears I have finally met someone capable of being my match. Under these circumstances, there’s really only one thing I can do with you,” he explained.

“Public execution?” she asked.

“No,” he replied with a half-laugh, “marriage.”

Pidge’s eyes went wide, her composure finally breaking, as the guards dragged her out of the arena.

 

~ * ~

 

Allura stood at the castle’s helm as it sped through space, watching the stars go past. Her body felt weak, but that wasn’t the most pressing thing on her mind at the moment. She was actively trying to ignore the fact that Shiro’s thoughts were practically filling up the space as he worked on a plan for the group. The sound of Tenthos’s voice behind her was a pleasant distraction.

“Princess, Shiro,” Tenthos greeted them.

“Tenthos,” Allura said as she turned and nodded at him, “how can I help you?”

“Actually, I’d like to help you, Princess,” Tenthos said as he stepped next to her.

She raised a brow.

“I noticed that you’ve been feeling ill since the battle with Zarkon, and I think I’ve discovered why. In the castle’s library, there were several essays and studies on an ailment known as ‘quintessence poisoning,” he informed her.

“I’ve never heard of it,” she replied.

“When quintessence is treated with the processes that the druids use, or other similar methods, it can corrupt it. While it can still be used as a source of power, it will slowly poison a quintessence manipulator. I suspect that, in your battle with Haggar, the high amount of corrupted quintessence that went through your body caused you to fall ill. It hit all at once since you’d never manipulated quintessence, or corrupted quintessence, like that before,” Tenthos said.

“It sounds like you might be onto something,” Shiro said.

“Oh Shiro, nice of you to join the conversation,” Allura responded while rolling her eyes.

Shiro frowned but didn’t respond. Before Allura got the chance to continue the conversation, Kolivan stepped onto the bridge.

“Good, you’re here,” he said, acknowledging Shiro and Allura.

“What is it?” Shiro questioned.

“As you know, the Blade has been in operation for a long time, thanks to Keith’s mother. We’ve just received a message from one of our operatives. One that’s in so deep that we haven’t heard from him in tentras,” Kolivan told them.

“Why would he risk breaking his cover?” Allura asked.

“It appears he’s found your lost paladin,” Kolivan said.

“That’s great news!” Allura responded, a smile spreading across her face.

“That part is,” Kolivan continued. “The bad part is that Prince Lotor has her.”

“What?” Shiro raised his voice, “What do you mean he has her?”

“That’s all I can tell you. Due to the operatives position, he could only risk sending a very short message written in code,” Kolivan told them. “I’m sorry I don’t have more to offer.”

“Thank you,” Allura told him before turning to Shiro, “at least we know she’s alive.”

“We need to tell the other paladins,” Shiro responded. “We need to rescue her.”

“We can’t rush in,” Allura said.

“We’ll call a meeting and discuss it,” Shiro told her.

Before they could argue further, Allura’s screens flashed read and the ship fell out of hyperspace.

“What the quiznak!” she shouted.

“Princess, there’s been an explosion,” Coran’s voice answered her over the intercoms. “Everything’s alright. Well...Actually everything’s on fire. It is not alright. I REPEAT, IT IS NOT ALRIGHT.”

“I’m going down there to help,” Shiro said without hesitation.

“I’ll run diagnostics on the ship, it doesn’t look like we were attacked,” Allura responded.

“We’ve all had our fair share of tight situations, we’ll go down and help too,” Kolivan told her.

“Thank you,” she acknowledged him with a small smile before returning to her screens.

Down in the Enthro Chamber, Coran ran around like a madman. It didn’t take long for Hunk to reach the room and slip inside, eager to help out.

“Fire!” Coran yelled and pointed as he coughed.

Hunk looked around the room, unsure what passed as a fire hydrant on Altea.

“I’ve got this!” Lance yelled, dashing into the Enthro Chamber and towards the fire. He whipped out his bayard and shot it at the fire.

“Lance no-,” Hunk began to yell, but dropped the arm he’d thrown out when he saw water emit from Lance’s bayard.

“Is that a water gun shaped like your bayard?” Keith questioned, changing from a run to a walk as he entered the space and saw that the immediate emergency was over.

“No, just my bayard,” Lance responded.

“But it shot out water,” Keith stated.

“Yup,” Lance responded.

Hunk stared at the gun, “I wonder if mine shoots out sand.”

“Not the time,” Coran said, “I need some help over here. Hunk you can actually do repairs, the rest of you listen to what Hunk says.”

The paladins went to work and were soon joined by the members of the Blade. Unfortunately, their efforts did not prevent Allura from having to make an announcement to the ship.

“Without the Enrtho Chamber running, we’re being pulled into a planet’s orbit. Everyone, brace for impact.”

 

~ * ~

 

The room Pidge was locked in was both enormous and comfortable, quite the opposite of her tiny holding cell. She was in there for approximately one minute before she began poking and prodding around the entire room, evaluating the most secure points and looking for hidden devices such as cameras. When she determined that there were none, she moved one of the tables aside and began to pull out a few of the panels that went under it. A lack of evidence of monitoring technology didn’t prevent her from ensuring she had anti-bug measures.

She was alone for a long time. Once she had slid the table back to cover the spot in the floor that she’d wrecked, she began to gather resources. Bits and pieces of electronics she knew she could use were shoved into a drawer by the bed, while the room’s cosmetic appliances were evaluated for repurposing. Pidge wasn’t sure if anyone would open the fake window to reveal monitors which she guessed were meant to replicate a view of the Galra planet, so she left them alone. Altogether, she had enough time to successfully get started on an escape plan. The greatest detriment of her position was that she had no way of telling what the guard status was outside of her door.

Pidge jumped slightly as the door slid open and a Galra officer stepped in. Shoving the wires she had been fiddling with under her pillow for concealment, she got up from her bed.

“Finally, an executioner has come,” Pidge said.

“I’m not here to kill you,” the officer said as the door shut behind him.

“Likely story,” Pidge said.

“I do not know Prince Lotor’s motives, only that he doesn’t wish you dead. Few know his mind right now, he’s rather guarded about his thoughts,” the officer said.

Pidge pouted and stared at the Galra. She recognized him as the same asshole that had taken her bayard when she boarded the ship. He was shorter than Kolivan, but had something reminiscent of a beard. She wasn’t entirely sure how Galra anatomy worked, but it sure looked like a beard to her.

“He says he’s going to marry me, which is insane,” Pidge told him.

That seemed to get a reaction out of the man.

“It’s worse than I thought, then,” he said, mostly to himself.

“What do you want?” she asked.

“I was instructed to keep an eye on you. The prince trusts me. For now, I’m to let you know that you can find a variety of outfits in your closet. If none are to your liking, press the button on the door access panel and let us know. Surely it’ll be more comfortable than that armor,” he said.

“I’m fine, thanks,” she told him.

“Your choice. I will say that it suits you. You are as strong as I’ve heard,” he told her.

Panic flooded Pidge’s mind as she took in his words. She questioned whether or not he knew she was the Green Paladin. He took a step towards her and she prepared herself for a fight.

“I held onto this for you, but only for safekeeping. I wanted to return it,” he said, taking another step - this time past her - and setting her bayard on the bed. It was still in the form of a knife.

Pidge gave him a questioning look.

“I’m sure you found it curious that no alarms sounded when the guards discovered your escape. I covered your tracks, although I think you would’ve made it out on your own had you not decided to step into the arena,” the officer told her.

“Thank you,” she said, unsure of his motives.

“The Blade is with you, Green Paladin. May the goddess be with you as well,” he spoke before turning to leave.

“Wait, I have questions-,” Pidge began.

“Call me Denthar. We’ll meet again,” he said and then slipped out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: [Here's Gladiator Pidge! From that one scene.](https://olkarianprincess.tumblr.com/post/163444458506/gladiator-pidge-i-finished-her-my-favorite-part)
> 
> Oh no Shiro! Wait until you find out that Lotor luuuuvs her. You want to see Shiro React^TM. He’s going to React. In the next chapter, Allura and Shiro have a <3 to <3 about feelings re: everyone’s favorite Green Paladin and Pidge gets to deal with Lotor’s purple face. Also more explosions. And spys.
> 
> Alternate chapter titles:  
> \- BAMF Pidge  
> \- Gladiator Pidge is Best Pidge  
> \- PSA: Pidge is Badass  
> \- Shiro: Lotor No.  
> Lotor: Lotor Yes.  
> \- Lotor Gets a Waifu  
> \- Lotor, You Can’t Marry The First Girl That Can Beat You Up  
> \- Lotor Has a Kink For Getting His Ass Handed to Him  
> \- Lotor Does the Creepy Villain Face Pinch Thing to the Cute Protagonist  
> \- Pidge Pulls a Shiro But It Ends Up Worse  
> \- Also the Spaceship Blows Up But We Aren’t Here for That
> 
> What other titles can you come up with?
> 
> (And to clarify, the only thing Denthar did to help Pidge was make sure they didn't sound the alarms. She totally could've gotten out but she's all Good Person so that didn't happen. I just want to make sure everyone knows she's badass.)


	6. Episode 6: The Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge faces the realities of being Lotor’s prisoner while the Blade receives a troubling message. There’s a traitor amongst them, but who could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No update last night because I fell asleep, but consider this: I actually got proper sleep for the first time in weeks! It was nice. No double update today either, but there will be a double update tomorrow so you can expect Chapters 7 & 8\. I’ll try to post Chapter 7 earlier in the day. Also, despite the summary there’s a LOT of Pidge in this chapter. I just can’t write summaries.

Pidge closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  _ You’ve got this. Just pretend you’re a bird. Or one of the lions! That works better. A lion of Voltron. You’ve got this. _ She opened them and stared straight at her target: an opened vent above her bed. Ready, she charged forward and ran straight onto the bed before jumping once to launch herself at the vent. This time, her hands made contact with the edge and she was able to hoist herself up into the hole. She reached out and grabbed her bayard, which she’d thrown up ahead of her, and retracted its grappling hook, pulling the vent cover that it was attached to closed.

_ Do the Galra have movies? And if they do what are they about? A TV in my room would be nice. I mean I’d prefer escaping - well I am escaping. Kind of. Anyway, if the Galra have movies, they must not be full of tropes where people escape through vents because wow this vent was easy to access and certainly big enough. And I may be too short to reach it despite being an adult - I’ll thank mom for that gene when I see her - but a fully grown Galra should have no problem. _

Pidge’s thoughts were interrupted by sounds coming from ahead of her. She took a right at the fork in her path and crawled as close as he could to the vent at the end. Peering through the cracks, she spotted Lotor talking with a bulky female Galra officer.

“It doesn’t matter that they failed on Arrakis, I have bigger plans than that, but I’ll need you to oversee them,” Lotor told the woman. “Arrakis was merely a test.”

“Reports show that their ship wasn’t operating at full capacity,” the woman said.

“Quintessence poisoning. Princess Allura can’t be doing well,” Lotor told her. “That will ease the next stage of our plan. The spy is in place, we’re ready to begin destroying Voltron from the inside.”

“Your cunning is unsurpassable,” the female said with a bow. “I will prepare for the next stage.”

Lotor nodded, “You are dismissed.”

Pidge looked on as he turned back to a computer and went to work. She squinted, but was unable to see what he was doing. Nevertheless, her heart raced.  _ I have to let the others know. This is bad. _ She slipped backwards silently and retraced her path. Once back at her room, she kicked the vent out and tumbled onto the bed. Upon gathering herself, she was met with a blaster to the face. Her mind went from panic to relief to panic again.

“Denthar,” she said firmly.

He holstered the blaster and extended a hand, helping her onto the floor.

“That was foolish of you,” he spoke with a sigh. “Had I not been the one to find you, you would’ve been punished severely. Or worse.”

“I’ll be more careful,” she said.

“No!” he replied, snapping suddenly, “I don’t think you understand. You are in the heart of the Galra Empire. You are betrothed to Prince Voltor. You are a Paladin of Voltron and if anything goes wrong your fate will be worse than death.”

He shook his head, calming down, “Do not think that Haggar won’t turn you into a horrid, ungodly beast the moment she discovers your identity.”

“Speaking of Haggar,” Pidge took her chance to obtain more information, “I haven’t seen her around.”

“The Prince doesn’t trust her so he keeps his distance, and I doubt she has much interest in Lotor’s love life,” Denthar responded.

“But he trusts you,” she questioned.

“Yes. To an extent. I haven’t known him long but I have gained his favor,” he responded.

Pidge pondered the situation for a moment, analyzing what information was most important for them to exchange.

“Good. If you continue to stay in his favor, that’ll help our cause. But I need to know that I can actually trust you. That you won’t double-cross me like you’re doing to him,” she said.

“I know it won’t be easy to gain your trust-,” he began.

“No...,” she cut in, “you were right about Haggar. And the fact that you haven’t turned me in should be good enough. Unless you’re lying about lying to Lotor so I’ll trust you so I think I can escape and we can defeat Voltron-”

“Paladin,” this time he cut in, “how about I show you my blade?”

“Oh, right,” Pidge responded softly.

Denthar revealed his sword which was indeed marked with the Blade of Marmora’s symbol. The purple mark put Pidge’s mind to ease and she nodded.

“Let’s get started then. I have a few ideas I’d like to share with you, but first I want to know if you can get a message out for me? To Voltron, I mean,” she said.

“I can, but it can’t be long,” he told her.

“That’s fine. They need to know that Lotor has planted a spy.”

Denthar kept his composer, but Pidge saw a subtle shift in his expression that betrayed his surprise. It confirmed her understanding of his position with Lotor.  _ Not close enough, but that’s fine. _

“Also, if I can’t go climbing in vents, then I need a few parts. Do you think you could get them for me?” she questioned.

“Parts? You mean technology?” he asked.

Pidge nodded, “It’s my specialty.”

Denthar smiled, “You were the one that wrote the virus. You’ve cause the Galra quite some trouble.”

Pidge’s face flushed slightly, “That’s me.”

“Okay, I’ll do these things. In the meantime, Lotor is going to want to see you. Whatever you’re working on should be well hidden.”

Pidge thought to the secret compartment she’d moved her work to. It was securely hidden behind one of the fake window panels on the wall.

“It is.”

“Good. One more thing - what should I call you?”

Pidge hesitated for a moment, unsure what to say. Finally, unable to come up with anything else, she spoke.

“Katie.”

“Katie? What a unique name. It reminds me of a name in our language, ‘Katras.’ It means ‘the fierce one.’ Quite fitting, I think.”

Pidge smiled, “It’s just Pidge for Voltron though, if that matters for your message.”

“I understand,” Denthar told her with a nod before listening to her supply list and leaving.

Pidge waited in her room for a while, unable to focus on anything. She worried about Denthar, wondering if he’d get caught bringing her supplies. And then there was the matter of Shiro, who was still missing. Her heart crumbled as she thought about him, and then there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Pidge responded after glancing around her room to make sure nothing suspicious was out.

Eager to receive her supplies, Pidge allowed herself a smile but the curve of her lips dropped as she saw Lotor step through the door. His guard stayed outside.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” she asked, repeating the line from books and movies she’d read in the past.

“I simply came to...acquaintance myself with you. I thought I should get to know my future wife better,” Lotor said.

“But you have no problem committing to marriage when you don’t know me and I don’t want to marry you?” Pidge questioned as she sat down on her bed.

Lotor sat in the chair at her desk.

“I’ve met no one as fit to be my wife as you are, and I assure that you’ll come to see the feeling as mutual.”

Pidge rolled her eyes.

“And what’s to stop me from killing you right now and ending this war?” she questioned.

Lotor chuckled, “First, it would not end the war. My father was injured and so here I am. The war is not over and it won’t end with my demise, should it happen. Secondly, my guard would be here the moment my suit detected injury.”

Pidge frowned.

“Now, let’s move on to more pleasant things. My name is Prince Lotor as you already know, what is yours?”

“Katie,” Pidge muttered.

“What a beautiful name.”

“I’ve been told.”

“Tell me, Katie, how is your injury doing?”

Pidge was surprised to realize that she hadn’t thought much of her wound since the doctor came by to look at it. Whatever technology they used was superior to the castle’s cryo-pods and she wished she had more time to study it so it could be reverse engineered.

“It’s fine, no thanks to you.”

“Do you mind if I look at it?”

Pidge had no idea how to react to that statement. Before she could reply, Lotor had moved to sit next to her and lifted the side of her shirt to see the wounded area. Pidge froze at his motion, her brain firing off all sorts of signals to attack, but he merely grazed the skin delicately with a cold finger before dropping her shirt and giving her a smile. Pidge was sure that the look on her face was one of horror.

“You’re not used to people being close,” Lotor observed with a small laugh. He seemed genuine for some reason.

“Not evil princes.”

“I’m not evil,” he told her.

“Right, because taking over the universe isn’t evil,” she responded.

“I’m uniting it.”

“I don’t think it wants to be united.”

“Is that where you learned to fight then? To resist the unification?”

Pidge paused before stating, “I learned to fight in order to end this war.”

Lotor frowned, “It’s not a war if there’s only one side.”

“And what about Voltron,” Pidge replied, the words slipping out of her mouth before she could stop them.

“Voltron is a legend.”

“I’ve seen it,” another slip.

“A menace that will soon be destroyed. Worry not, it will be dealt with. The Paladins and that awful Black Lion will meet their end.”

Pidge’s heart began to race, only beating faster at the mention of the Black Lion.  _ Could this mean Shiro is back? Or is he just saying that in general? _ she wondered.

“I’ve heard that the Black Paladin is the strongest of them all, and the most handsome,” she said the last phrase with a smile.

Lotor almost snarled.

_ Shit, I pissed him off. Well, I meant to piss him off but this isn’t good. _

“He’ll bow before me and the universe will be united with you at my side,” he said as he stood up. “Perhaps you were once against me, but you’ll see things the way I see them eventually and you’ll understand. I know how clever you are.”

Pidge rolled her eyes.  _ At least that got him to leave. _

Lotor sighed, “I’m sorry. I did not mean to fight you. I only wish you already shared my vision. Until then, I will do my best to show you who I truly am and not who you think I am. Is there anything you like that I can get for you?”

“Peanut butter,” it slipped out of her mouth. She cursed herself for not dealing with people well.  _ If only Lotor had taken a liking to Lance instead. I’d watch that. _ “I mean, I like plants. Sort of. This place could use a plant.”

Lotor nodded and said farewell.

After he left, Pidge threw herself into her pillow and tried not to scream.  _ Why did I have to say those things? ‘The Black Paladin is the most handsome’ - what was that? It’s true, but why did I have to say that? Oh god I hope no one tells Shiro. No one is! Because he’s gone and Lotor wants to marry me and I’m in this fucking mess! What was it Denthar said? May the goddess look on me favorably? Or just kill me. I don’t want to be in this mess. Holy fuck. _

Pidge took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself down.  _ I’m not going to become Queen of the Fucking Galra. That won’t end well. Even if I was on their side I’d hate being queen. Instead, I’m going to punch Lotor’s smug face and save the universe, Shiro, and my family. God, Shiro... _

Pidge allowed herself a few moments to think about the Black Paladin. She had kept him in the back of her mind for fear of crying. With her family gone, she felt like he was all she had. Her one connection. He was her light in the darkness, and he was gone.

 

~ * ~

 

Allura spoke quietly, “Are you sure?”

“I am. That’s what the message said and I’d trust its sender with my life,” Kolivan told her.

Allura’s took a sip of the hot yelaf Coran had made her. It warmed her body as she drank.

“We have to tell the Paladins,” she finally said.

“You can’t.”

Her eyes flickered to Kolivan.  _ He always looks so sad. _

“You trust your friends with your life, and I trust mine. My Paladins aren’t spies,” she said firmly.

“You can’t know that,” he responded.

“I do. At the very least, let me tell Shiro. He needs to know about Pidge too,” she said, staring him straight in the eyes.

He met her stare with resolve, but broke first, averting his gaze to examine a fleck of dust on one of the panels.

“Very well, you can tell Shiro,” he said.

“Thank you.”

They sat in silence for a while as they both thought, contemplating the news they had just received.

“What are we going to do about Pidge? Lotor can’t be serious about marrying her.”

“He can.”

“He doesn’t have to marry a princess?”

“No. He can choose his own spouse.”

Allura thought about it, “She must’ve done something to show her strength. Galra find that attractive.”

“She’s a Paladin of Voltron. You’re all stronger in spirit than most in the universe. It wouldn’t surprise me,” Kolivan said before picking her glass up to refill it with the pitcher on the other side of the room. “If he’d seen your beauty first, I’m sure he’d have fallen for you.”

Allura tried to hide her smile, “We met. He does not like me.”

“I can’t imagine why,” Kolivan said softly.

 

~ * ~

 

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Shiro growled, his hands balled into fists on the table he had just hit.

“That word-,” Allura began to question.

“Quiznak,” Shiro said looking at her.

“Ah,” she replied, finally understanding why Pidge had kept saying it under her breath. “Perhaps I should leave you alone for now.”

“No,” Shiro put up his hand, “stay.”

“Please.”

Allura nodded. “I’ll stay”

Shiro turned around to lean on the table and crossed his arms. He took a few moments to regulate his breathing and cool off.

“Look Allura, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry about how I’ve been acting. I haven’t been the leader that Voltron needs.”

“It’s fine, Shiro,” she said with a sigh, “I’m sorry too. I hate being this way. I hate feeling helpless. Everything takes so much of my energy and it’s driving me nuts. That’s why I keep getting so mad at you. I see you and you can do something and it frustrates me.”

“I’m more sorry then,” Shiro responded, offering a soft smile.

Allura smiled back, “Thank you.”

“I know it can’t be easy for you,” she told him. “Pidge is your solfar and she’s gone. It’s terrible. And now Lotor is-”

She paused at Shiro’s perplexed expression.

“It’s your turn to explain,” he said, “the word I meant. Solfar.”

“Ah, sorry. It’s a word that we use, well used, on Altea. It means the one you love and hold dear. The person that’s yours for life, and you there’s. I know you and Pidge never called each other that, but recently it’s been clear. I just assumed you were waiting to marry after the war.”

Before she continued, Shiro stopped her.

“What? No! It’s nothing like that. We’re friends. We’re- Pidge- God she’s like a sister to me. I mean Matt would kill me if he knew I liked her. I don’t, I mean. Stop, let’s go back. Why do you think she’s my solfar, or whatever you called it?” He said, feeling his face flush.

Allura laughed her sparkling laugh, “You don’t have to hide it from me. Don’t you see it? You two love each other. The way you look at her, it’s like she’s the only thing you see. It’s so soft and wonderful. You’re always there for her, and her for you.”

Shiro had no idea what to say.  _ Katie doesn’t feel that way about me. And I- I can’t. I mean, she’s beautiful. Of course I look at her in whatever way. She’s amazing. She could singlehandedly destroy Voltron. Hell she probably could conquer the universe, but she’s too good of a person. Always amazed, always shy. But god no I couldn’t. She’d think I was weird. God that would be awkward. Imagine me telling her ‘oh yeah and by the way you’re the greatest creature to have ever been created,’ and her slapping me probably. _

“Whatever, Allura. Maybe that quintessence poisoning is affection your mind,” Shiro said with a smile.

Allura had a look of horror before understanding his joke and laughing.

“My bad then, but that doesn’t change things. Lotor intends to marry Pidge.”

“We need to rescue her,” Shiro said, his tone serious.

_ I don’t give a fuck who Lotor thinks he is, he’s not marrying Katie. _

“I agree, but it won’t be easy. And there’s another matter to deal with first,” Allura responded, her eyes like a hawk’s, fierce and calculating.

“The spy,” Shiro responded. “I’ll find out who it is.”

“I trust that you will.”

After their conversation, Shiro called the Paladins together for a training session. As he walked to the training room, his mind focused on recovering from the news that Allura had presented.  _ Fuck Lotor. _ He turned a corner.  _ The fuck’s he going to do to her? She won’t want to marry him, I don’t doubt that for a second. She’s not his to marry.  _ He nodded to Kolivan as the Galra passed.  _ I’m going to personally take him and feed him to a weblum. Or maybe throw him into a black hole. I wish I could feed him to Black. And if he touches a single hair on Katie’s head I’m going to step on him with Voltron.  _

The paladins were waiting for him when he entered the training room.

“Good, you’re here. We’re going to spar. Lance stand next to me. Keith face him and Hunk face me,” Shiro said, getting straight to business. The Paladins complied.

“Begin,” Shiro announced.

Shiro began to explain the situation as swords clashed.

“I need you all to listen carefully - Lance watch your left - we have a mission. Allura didn’t want me to tell you, but I trust you all.”

“What’s the matter?” Keith asked, dodging one of Lance’s attacks.

“Lotor has a spy reporting back to him. I know it isn’t one of you, but we need to determine if it’s one of the Blade.”

“You don’t trust them because they’re Galra?” Keith asked.

“No, I don’t trust them because they’re the only other people on the ship,” Shiro replied as Hunk parried his blade.

“That’s not all. We’ve found out that not only does Lotor have Pidge,” Shiro blocked Hunk’s attack, “but he wants to marry her.”

“What!” Lance shouted and Keith took the opportunity to knock the sword out of the Red Paladin’s hand.

The Paladins paused their sparring session.

“Lance do better to focus, although I understand your surprise. We aren’t going to let that happen,” Shiro said firmly, his heart racing but not as a result of the exercise.

“Lotor is going down,” Hunk responded.

“But first let’s find the spy,” Shiro said.

“We’ll find them,” Keith responded.

 

~ * ~

 

Pidge’s face lit up as she laid the supplies Denthar had brought her on her bed. Everything she needed was there and then some. She fidgeted with a few of the pieces, examining their condition and evaluating their capabilities.  _ This is better than I’d expected!  _ She turned to Denthar when she noticed that he’d been staring.

“Sorry,” she said.

“It’s fine,” he responded with a gentle smile, “you’re rather cute when you’re with tech.”

She smiled sheepishly, “Thanks?”

Pidge carefully wrapped the supplies back up and relocated them to her secret storage compartment.

“Thank you for these, they’ll help a lot,” she told the Galra.

“I’m glad.”

“The pieces of my plan are coming together, I’m just not sure of all the details yet. I have some of an idea,” she told him.

“Perhaps I can help,” he responded.

“I’m sure you can. I need to know a few things. But just really quickly, were you able to get a message out?”

“I sent it, although I can’t tell you if it was received,” he offered.

“I’m guessing you can’t get a reply either then?” she asked.

He shook his head solemnly. 

“I see, well thank you,” she sighed.

“Was there something you wanted to know?”

“My friend, the Black Paladin, I wanted to know if he was okay,” she responded, fiddling with the edge of her shirt.

“Hopefully I can put your mind at ease then. He was spotted at the Castle of Lions during the last Galra attack. At least the Black Lion was. I assume he piloted it.”

Pidge smiled, “Really? I’m sure it was him then. Black wouldn’t want anyone else to pilot her.”

Denthar returned her smile.

“Oh that reminds me, Pidge, I have this for you.”

He pulled a small purple orb out of his pocket and placed it in Pidge’s extended palm.

“What is it?” she asked, examining the orb.

“It can be used once to send me a message. Use it in the case of an emergency.”

“Thank you,” she responded brightly.

Just then, the two heard the door swish open. Pidge moved to hide the orb, but she moved too quickly and it flew out of her hand towards the bed. Denthar’s hand shot out to catch it but he lost balance as he moved, knocking Pidge over onto the bed as he did so. Pidge’s face went red as the Galra man loomed over her on the bed. She knew it meant nothing, but it certainly was a compromising position.

“What is the meaning of this!” Lotor yelled.

Denthar pushed himself off the bed and Pidge stood upright behind him.

“I was only trying to give the lady this when I tripped,” Denthar explained as he held out a cylindrical device that Pidge had never seen before.

_ It’s not a lie. Well the object is a lie. Where did he put the- _ , a small bump in the sheets caught her eye and she returned her gaze to Lotor.  _ Clever. _

“It’s the truth,” Pidge explained and Lotor seemed to calm down.

The prince smile politely and showed Denthar the door before handing Pidge the object in his hand. It was a bulbous in shape with a green piece of vegetation growing out of it.

“A plant?” Pidge questioned.

“You said you’d like one. I thought I’d bring you one of my favorites.”

Pidge took it from him and set it on the desk.

“It’s a Dorthral,” he continued, “when it blooms the fragrance is so wonderful that it is rumored to make people fall in love.”

“Romantic,” she commented flatley.

“And the petals can be used to make a poison that will drive a man mad,” he finished.

_ Now that’s interesting. _

“Thank you,” she responded with a smile.  _ Now leave so I can get my orb and hide it.  _

She took great care not to focus on the bed, although her heart raced as she feared he’d find the communication device.

“You’re welcome. Please let me know if there’s anything else you need.”

Pidge nodded and Lotor began to leave, but changed his mind. Pidge’s thoughts went into a panic.  _ He knows. Oh god he knows. Don’t look at the bed. Keep your face calm.  _ Lotor knelt before her and took her hand, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it.  _ Oh god this is so much worse. What is going on. _ After that he stood up and left.

Pidge was able to retrieve the orb and hide it before anyone found out. Unfortunately, the bad news came when Denthar visited her again later.

“I have to be quick so please listen,” he said hurriedly, “I’ve been reassigned. I’m not sure when I can see you again because I’m under heavy observation right now. That means we can’t get messages out either.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of things. Stay safe,” Pidge told him. “Does Lotor suspect me as well?”

“No, why would he?”

“He thinks you’re a spy, right?” she questioned, “So does he think I’m in on it?”

Understanding filled Denthar’s eyes, “I’m not under observation for being a spy. Lotor thinks I want you.”

Pidge’s eyes went wide.  _ Oh my god Lotor’s jealous. _

 

~ * ~

 

“Medicine and technology?” Hunk questioned as he observed Tenthos working.

“We must train in several fields to be an effective resistance. There aren’t too many of us,” the Galra responded. “Can you hand me that silver tool over there?”

Hunk handed Tenthos the tool he was pointing at before asking more questions.  _ Time to see what you’re up to, buddy _ , Hunk thought.

Meanwhile, Keith felt the heavy impact of the ground on his chest and let out a groan.  _ When do I get to learn to fight like this?  _ he questioned. Xandus laughed.

“Again, young one!”

Keith pushed himself up to his feet and threw up his fists.  _ I don’t suppose I could try beating the truth out of him _ .

Lance, halfway across the ship, had decided on a different approach. It had failed. After the lovely Salva rejected him, he had joined her in a cooking venture.

“Hunk usually cooks around here, do you do the cooking for the Blade?” he asked the Galra woman.

“Sometimes. Kolivan is the best chef but he doesn’t always have time.”

_ Kolivan? No wonder Allura pays him more attention than me. And Keith. And...well everyone. Maybe it’s because he’s got a cool Blade suit. I’d look good in one of those. _

While the Blue Paladin checked up on Salva, Shiro talked with Metra. The Galra woman was running a test on the Blade’s ship.

“May I?” Shiro had asked when she prepped the ship for flight. She smiled and allowed him to pilot.

“I love flying,” he said.

“You’re quite good at it,” she told him. “I don’t know if you could keep up with me though.”

Shiro laughed, “Maybe we should race sometime.”

 

~ * ~

 

“What is it, Coran?” Shiro asked as he entered the Enthro Chamber.

“I wanted you to take a look at this,” Coran said as he focused on moving around a few wires.

_ I hope this is important,  _ Shiro thought.  _ We’ve got nothing so far. None of the Galra are suspicious in the slightest and don’t seem to be reporting anything to anyone except Kolivan. He looks a bit irritated with me, but Allura chewed him out for having his people check up on us. _ Shiro smiled as he thought about how disappointed Lance was that Salva only hung out with him because she was spying on him just like he was spying on her. Keith had only rolled his eyes and the Blue Paladin’s antics.  _ Either the spy isn’t here or they’re doing a damn good job of hiding their treachery. It won’t be easy to find them out now that everyone knows we’re looking for a mole. _

“What is it Coran?” Shiro asked.

“It’s this panel over here. It was one of the main causes of the Enthro Chamber’s explosion,” Coran said, pointing to a panel while he worked.

“Am I supposed to know what I’m looking at?” Shiro questioned.

“Well,” Coran said, finally turning to face the Black Paladin, “I’m not sure about it, but it may have been tampered with.”

Shiro’s face grew dark, “This is bad. Very bad.”

“I can’t say for sure,” Coran said, “I just wanted you to know in case.”

He turned and hit a button and the machinery in front of him lit up.

“Ta-da! The castle’s repaired. We can fly again.”

“I guess that’s good.”

“Paladins,” Allura’s voice came over the intercoms, “please come to the bridge. We’ve picked up a distress signal.”

_ What now? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I hate writing fight scenes. And action scenes. And pretty much anything besides dialogue. But I will do it for Pidge and Shiro. And Lotor. He just needs to learn about the magic of friendship.
> 
> 2) This is quickly turning into Lord of the Spies.
> 
> 3) ALSO EVERYONE LOVES PIDGE. Just throwing that out there. How can you not love her? Her heart is only for Shiro though <3
> 
> 4) I'm not saying this is Allurivan, but it's pretty cute don't you think? (It was an accident, my fingers slipped...and wrote words)
> 
> 5) The top of my notes for Chapter 7 say “LOTOR + JEALOUSY” just so you know


	7. Episode 7: The Pretty Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge sets her plan in motion while dealing with a jealous Lotor. The Castle of Lions is distracted by a rescue mission and is surprised at who they find. All the while, a spy is still out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the halfway mark of the story! :O I also feel like pointing out that the title of this chapter is a reference to Pidge, not the spy at the castle.
> 
> Guess who’s about to make their appearance?????

“It looks like another case of the Galra stripping a planet of its resources,” Allura stated.

“But it’s not the population sending the distress signal?” Shiro questioned.

“According to Kolivan, it’s an old Blade method, so no. With the Galra situation, however, we’re better equipped to deal with the situation.”

“We’ll take the lions out and investigate it. Lance and Keith, you two will go ahead since your lions are the fastest.”

“Be careful,” Allura warned, “You can’t form Voltron.”

Shiro nodded, “I know.”

The planet had several moons, which the paladins used as cover for their investigation.

“I only see one Galra battleship. Hopefully it can be avoided,” Keith reported.

“The problem is the drones,” Hunk responded, “They caused us the most issue on the Balmera.”

“We’ll circle to the other side of the planet and fly low, concealing ourselves,” Shiro decided.

“Understood,” the paladins reported.

 

_ ~ * ~ _

 

Lotor paced back and forth in his chamber.  _ I’ll have to keep a closer eye on Katie. It shouldn’t surprise me that others would have an interest in her. She is quite a formidable warrior. But right under my nose! Denthar is lucky I didn’t execute him right then and there.  _ He picked up a datapad, looked it over once, and set it back down. His mind went back to the incident with his officer.

The plant was one of his own and it was perfect. Lotor had smiled to himself as he placed it in a new growth enhancer and made his way to visit his fiance.  _ I’m sure she’ll enjoy this, _ he thought. It was an interesting thing to ask for, but it gave him more information about the gorgeous woman. Namely that she liked plants.  _ Anything that isn’t animosity should be welcomed _ , he told himself. Arriving at Katie’s door, he thought about what he was going to say. Just then, however, he heard muffled voices coming from inside the room, and his body took over. Rushing inside, his heart stopped as he saw Denthar with his woman.

_ That bastard. I’m going to have him killed. I’m going to give his body to Haggar for some vile experiment- _ , the look in Katie’s eyes stopped him. It was a soft expression full of worry. For some reason, it cause Lotor to experience an emotion that was foreign to him: compassion.  _ I’ll just have to keep him away from her then, _ he thought as the two explained the situation.

“You’re dismissed,” he told Denthar, maintaining a smile but burning a hole into the man with his eyes as he left the room.

Katie seemed genuinely interested in the plant that he presented her, but her tone cut into him.

“Romantic,” she bit flatly.

Lotor took a deep breath and smiled. There was nervousness in her eyes, _intimidation? No. She’s not afraid of me. Worry maybe. She cares too much of others._ He reflected on the first report he had seen her in and felt no surprise. _The only reason she’s here is because of her foolish heart._ _At least she’s regained her composure._

“And the petals can be used to make a poison that will drive a man mad,” he continued.

Her face betrayed her fascination.  _ How can she be so wonderful? _ He felt drawn to the small woman’s duality. She was fierce, passionate, and dangerous while simultaneously being caring and compassionate. Despite feeling little care for others, he admired her resolve.  _ Perhaps that’s the way to her heart, _ he speculated.

“Thank you,” she said with a smile. It wasn’t genuine.

_ Your heart betrays you, _ he thought. He liked it though. Even when she tried to conceal her emotions, she was as open as a book. It was so unlike the officers and politicians he surrounded himself with.  _ As much as she tries to reject me, her efforts only pull me closer, it seems.  _

“You’re welcome. Please let me know if there’s anything else you need,” he told her gently.

He decided to leave and deal with Denthar, but a thought changed his mind. Lotor paused, his heart beginning to race, as he committed himself to an idea. The prince turned and kneeled before his lady, taking her hand and ignoring her perplexed expression as he placed a gentle kiss on her hand.  _ Her skin is so soft, _ he thought, hiding the blush on his face as he left.  _ The fierce prince of the Galra and a mere female reduces me to this flushed state, _ he thought.  _ How interesting. _

 

_ ~ * ~ _

 

“I think the signal is coming from those caves up ahead,” Hunk reported.

“Keep your heads low,” Shiro ordered.

The paladins carefully made their way through the rocky terrain, climbing the slope that led to the opening in the mountain. They grouped up at the mouth of the cave and waited for Shiro’s signal.

“I’ll go in first, Hunk you bring up the rear,” he whispered, “We don’t know if this is a trap so be careful.”

The paladins nodded and then followed Shiro in. He took a few steps forward before turning on his helmet’s lights, and then stopped in his tracks when he saw a blaster pointed at his face.

“We mean you no harm,” Shiro began, but stopped suddenly when the figure stepped forward. “Matt?”

Matt, who looked older and more battle worn since the last time Shiro had seen him, gasped.

“Takashi Shirogane.”

 

_ ~ * ~ _

 

“Are you decent?” Lotor’s voiced called from outside Pidge’s door.

Pidge quickly slipped the Galra equivalent of a screwdriver that she was holding under her pillow and tucked away the rest of her project in the sheets.  _ I was almost done with it too, _ she thought before telling her heart to calm down.  _ I won’t be caught, just act casual. _

The door slid open.

“You didn’t wait for a response,” she said.

Lotor shrugged and walked over to her desk.

“I brought you some books. You mentioned being bored. I wasn’t sure how well you knew the Galra language so there’s some children’s stories in here as well as the ancient classics.”

Pidge was surprised by his thoughtfulness, “Thank you.”

Lotor sat next to her on the loveseat she had slid onto before he had entered.

“Do you feel like talking to me?” he questioned.

“I get a choice?” she asked coldly.

“I was trying to be kind. We will be married after all.”

_ Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. _

“If you’re so kind then why am I locked in this room all day?”

“A Galra ship is dangerous and we don’t yet see eye to eye,” he explained simply.

“Can’t I go out at least once?”

“Perhaps you could go if I or a guard was with you, and only to certain areas of the ship,” he said and waited for her reaction.

She didn’t expect him to budge, “That sounds reasonable.”

They sat in silence for a moment. Suddenly, Lotor leaned in and reached towards Pidge. She instinctively swatted his hand out of the way.

“What are you doing?”

He frowned, “I was going to check your wound.”

“Well don’t. I don’t want you too,” Pidge responded.

He relaxed back into his spot and stared at her.

“Tell me the truth, Katie, do I repulse you? Perhaps it is my ears. Your ears are odd to me as well.”

“What?” she had no idea what to say to that. “You’re the leader of an army that’s terrorizing the universe. Of course I don’t like you.”

“But,” his lips curled up into a sly smile, “you do find me attractive?”

Pidge avoided his gaze.  _ How do I answer that? I mean objectively he’s hot, but subjectively....ew. _

Lotor took her hand in his and studied it. His fingers were cold.  _ Shiro’s always warm. _

“I find you irresistible, you know. Your coloring is odd but it suits you, and your long hair is lovely. Not to mention the look in your eyes. Always so genuine...”

Pidge pulled her hand away from him and said the first thing that came to mind. It was a mistake.

“I’m already engaged.”

She saw fire ignite in his eyes.

“What? To whom.”

“Someone back on my planet. So you can’t marry me.”

_ Abort mission. Abort mission. Code red. Bad idea. Not good. Abort. _

Lotor ran his hand through his hair but said nothing. Finally, he stood up. Pidge braced herself for whatever he was going to do next.She did not expect him to smile.

“It shouldn’t have surprised me, my apologies. I’m sure this...what was their name again?”

_ Name? What name? Names. God I’m terrible at names. I mean ‘PIDGE’? I need a name. A name- _

“Takashi.”

_ ABORT. _

“Yes, I’m sure this Takashi will understand. Consider your engagement with them terminated. You’re to marry the prince of the Galra, they’ll understand.”

Pidge’s mind and body froze as Lotor took her hand and placed a kiss on it before leaving once more.

 

_ ~ * ~ _

“Do you know this man, Matt?” an alien woman asked as she stepped froward from the shadows. Several other aliens joined her, totally about ten individuals.

“Lyza, this is Shiro. He was the pilot on my mission. The one they called the ‘Champion.”

Several of the aliens gasped in recognition of the name.

“What are you doing here Shiro?” Matt asked.

“I could ask the same about you. We received a distress call. Did you send it?” Shiro responded.

“No,” Matt said.

“I did,” an alien man said, pushing forward from the crowd.

“My name’s Elrond.”

“Well, Elrond, you used an old technique of some friends of ours. How did you know what to do?”

Elrond glanced over to Lyza who nodded.

“Long ago a member of our group named Potrav taught us. He told us to do it in case of an emergency and, after we crashed here, it was an emergency. So I sent the signal,” Elrond explained.

“This Potrav-” Keith began to ask.

“He was Galra,” Elrond said. “He gave me this,” the alien offered a blade to Keith marked with the symbol of Marmora.

“What happened to him?” Keith asked.

Elrond looked down, “He’s gone.”

“Elrond and Potrav were some of the first members of our group,” Lyza said.

“And who are you exactly?” Shiro questioned.

“We’re something of a resistance,” Lyza told them. “We rescue prisoners from Galra camps.”

“That’s how I joined them,” Matt said. “How did you get out?”

“A friend like your Potrav helped me,” Shiro said solemnly.

“Uh guys, we gotta go,” Hunk spoke up. “I’m detecting Galra drone ships approaching. We need to move fast.”

“Right,” Shiro responded. “It’s good to see you again,” he gave Matt a smile, which was returned.

The group moved swiftly over the mountain side to where the paladins had left the lions.

“Split up and go with a lion,” Shiro ordered.

Once everyone had boarded a ship, they took off. Matt and a few aliens went with Shiro while Elrond and Lyza had followed Lance. The rest of the group split themselves between Keith and Hunk.

“Is this ship yours?” Lyza questioned Keith.

“Oh yeah, she’s mine. We fight the Galra together, isn’t that right girl?” Keith responded.

“Must be exciting,” Elrond said.

“It is, but things have gotten weird recently. First Shiro was gone and now Pidge is gone and there’s a spy but we don’t know who-”

“Lance, focus,” Shiro ordered, hearing the paladin’s conversation over the comms.

“Right, sorry.”

“What is that?” Matt asked as they approached the castle.

“The Castle of Lions,” Shiro replied.

 

_ ~ * ~ _ ****__  
  


Pidge fiddled with a few wires and then stretched her arms out, smiling as she did so.  _ That’s it! It’s done. Well this part is, but that’s a major step. Now I just need to... _ She twisted the amulet into place on her device and exhaled.  _ There we go. It wasn’t meant to go such a long distance before, but it should work now. And I upped the encryption. Denthar was truly a savior. _

Pidge turned the device on and began inputting her message.  _ Time to contact the Castle of Lions. _ When it was sent, she hid her device and began to work on the next tool she needed.

 

_ ~ * ~ _

 

“Voltron?” Matt asked.

Allura squinted at him. It was uncanny how much he he resembled Pidge.  _ Or how much Pidge resembles him, I suppose. _ She stopped staring when she noticed the odd look that Kolivan was giving her.

“Yes. Shiro and the others are paladins of Voltron. The Galra on this ship are our allies.”

“I’d heard rumors, of course, but I never imaged that you’d be involved in this,” Matt said with a smile to Shiro.

“It just happened,” Shiro shrugged.

“Except we can’t form Voltron right now,” Lance cut in, causing Shiro to shoot him a glare.

“Sorry,” Lance mouthed to Shiro.

“Why’s that?” Matt questioned.

Allura sighed, “The Green Paladin has been taken by Prince Lotor.”

“I think I can actually help with that,” Matt said. “We’ve gathered some interesting information during out time as outlaws.”

“Really?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah, one of our members, Zel, has stolen data regarding all sorts of things like ship schedules and even guard rotations. I think we’ll be able to do something covert. We couldn’t use the information before because...well you can see it by looking at us. We weren’t a great fighting force.”

“Thank you,” Shiro said. “We can definitely use that information.”

Matt gave him a smile. “I’ll go talk to him.”

“Before you go,” Keith spoke up, “we need to talk to Kolivan over there about your friend Portrav.”

“He was around before the group rescued me,” Matt explained, “but I can go get Elrond.”

Keith glanced at Shiro, who shook his head.

“It’s fine, go ahead Keith,” Shiro said. “Maybe we can talk to Elrond later.”

Keith pulled out the blade that Elrond had given him and handed it to Kolivan, who’s face fell.

“I’m so sorry,” Keith said.

“He’s gone?” Kolivan asked.

Matt nodded.

“I see. I’ll need to discuss this with my associates.”

Kolivan left the room, and Matt followed after to find Zel. 

“Lyza wanted to see the lions, so I’m going to show her,” Lance said.

“I’m going with him,” Hunk responded.

“That’s probably for the best,” Allura said. “Keith do you want to go as well? Shiro and I could use this time to discuss a few things.”

“Fine by me,” Keith responded and followed the other two paladins out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, Allura turned to Shiro.

“You didn’t tell Matt, did you?”

“No,” Shiro responded, a guilty look plastered across his face.

“Why?”

“I don’t want to worry him. He’s been through so much...it would just complicate things.”

_ Or maybe you don’t want your solfar’s older brother beating you up. _

“I trust your choice, Shiro.”

Shiro thanked her and then the conversation turned towards Pidge. The two discussed the best way to retrieve her from Lotor, agreeing with Matt’s assessment that a covert operation would be best.  _ Goddess knows we can’t attack head on again.  _ Their conversation went on for some time, only ending when Hunk and Lyza entered the bridge. They were followed by Lance and Keith.

“Allura!” Hunk began.

“We were in the hangar,” Lance interrupted, “when Lyza started helping Hunk with some repairs because apparently she’s really good at that stuff, so I told her that Hunk isn’t available because he’s got Shay and she said-”

“Lance,” Keith cut in.

“Oh, sorry, I’ll get to the point. Lyza pulled out this device to show Hunk and scan the lion with, which was cool and all, but then it picked something up in the castle.”

“What was it?” Allura questioned.

“It was a spy device thingy, I didn’t really get everything she said,” Lance continued, “but the point is that we tracked it to the room Salva is staying in and now we know she’s the spy! It totally explains why she was able to resist my manly charm. Ow-,” he stopped as Keith elbowed him in the side.

“Get Kolivan,” Allura ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Matt! Too bad Pidge isn’t there to see you. In the next chapter, it’s time for a Rescue Mission!!!!! (For Pidge, not for random people) Stay tuned for “Episode 8: In the Enemy Camp” which will be posted later today.
> 
> Edit: I hadn't decided who the supposed spy was, but Twiluna's A+ comment inspired me to pick Salva. 
> 
> (Side note, but you can find me at [www.oklarianprincess.tumblr.com](https://olkarianprincess.tumblr.com/) if you want to be tumblr friends!)


	8. Episode 8: In the Enemy Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins stage a rescue mission to free Pidge from Lotor’s grasp, but how will Shiro react when his heart gets broken in the process?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I’m going to update twice today so I can catch up!  
> Also me: Watches Kill la Kill and reads Tumblr. And basically anything else that’s not writing.
> 
> I did get a chance to draw Gladiator Pidge though and I’ll upload it once I do lines + color.
> 
> Anyway, have fun with this shit storm of a chapter.

“Only the people in this room will be involved in this operation,” Allura stated from her chair. Despite her illness, Shiro thought she appeared more regal than ever.

The four paladins, Coran, Kolivan, Tenthos, and Matt nodded.

“Good,” she said, “based on the information that Matt’s friend was able to provide, we’ve formed a decent plan. It’s going to rely heavily on you, Shiro.”

“I’ll get Pidge back,” Shiro responded.  _ Even if it costs me my life. _

“I know you will. There’s also been a slight adjustment. Tenthos?” she gave him the floor.

“You’ll see the main ship’s schematics on this screen. We’ve been provided with a uniform you can wear, courtesy of the scouting ship that Keith and Lance went to retrieve. With that uniform, you’ll be able to walk around unnoticed and access the logs required to find the Green Paladin’s location.”

“Right,” Shiro responded.

“You’ll need to do one other thing, however. I believe I can find a cure to Princess Allura’s quintessence poisoning, but I need more data on their refinement process. As part of your mission, you’ll access that data and transfer it to the lions,” Tenthos finished.

“I’ll make sure it happens,” Shiro said.

“I can’t hold the wormhole open for long in this state. We’re relying on you, paladins,” Allura said.

Shiro allowed himself to glance briefly at Matt, wishing that he could explain to his friend just how important the mission was.

~ * ~

 

Pidge grinned as she stared at her second creation.  _ Phase Two is a go! _ The tiny cube lit up when she tapped a button on the panel in front of her. The next switch caused it to float.

“Yes!” she cheered aloud. “Alright Rover Jr., it’s time for you to do your job.”

She used her bayard to remove the cover of the vent and placed Rover Jr. in the opening before closing it up once more. With the selection of a few more switches, her panel projected a small hologram which allowed her to see what the small robot saw.  _ Let’s go see what Lotor’s up to. _ The device retraced the path she’d taken during her last venture through the ship’s ventilation system and found the vent in Lotor’s command center. He stood in front of several screens as he had before. Rover Jr. was too large to fit through the slots in the vent cover, but his camera could see between the gaps. Pidge pursed her lips as she waited for something to happen.

Eventually, the female officer she’d seen before came in.

“General, do you have a report for me?” Lotor addressed the Galra woman.

“Yes, sir. I just transfered the files over but I wanted to update you in person,” she replied.

“What happened?”

“It appears that the enemy was aware of a spy, although we’re still not sure how they figured it out. As of right now, they believe they’ve caught the mole due to evidence that our agent placed. We still have the upper hand but they’re being more careful.”

“Interesting. Not a problem, however. As long as our agent stays hidden we’ll be fine,” he told her. “Anything else to report?”

“Yes, sir. There is one other thing. It appears that Voltron cannot form.”

Lotor smiled, “And why’s that?”

“Our agent reported that the Green Paladin has gone missing. They are believed to be in our custody,” the general said.

“Send out the order to examine all prisoners. We should take advantage of such a wonderful situation, should the paladin truly be our captive.”

“I’ll send the order out immediately. Vrepit sa!”

“Vrepit sa!” Lotor responded.

He went back to work when the general left, but Pidge couldn’t tell exactly what he was working on.  _ At least he takes his job seriously, _ Pidge thought before contemplating what he’d be like if all he did was bathe in luxury.  _ Probably eat lots of cake. That’s what I’d do.  _

She decided to send Rover Jr. to explore the vents some, and managed to pick up bits and pieces of information as he observed various parts of the ship. The biggest surprise came when she sent him to one of the hangars. Disembarking a ship was none other than the witch Haggar.  _ What the shit is she doing here? I thought Lotor didn’t like her around, so did he summon her or did she come of her own accord? _

 

~ * ~

 

“Hey Galra assholes! I’m over here!” Lance shouted through the intercom.

“Lance, they can’t hear you,” Shiro told him.

“I know that, I just wanted to yell,” Lance said, “I’ll wake them up.”

Shiro saw the Blue Lion fire several blasts at the Galra hub. Almost immediately, drone ships began pouring out and returning the fire. The Red and Yellow Lions joined in the attack but kept their distance from the large battleships that maintained their position in the center of the fleet.

“I think they’re distracted enough!” Keith shouted over the fire.

“I’m moving the ship into position, if all goes well they won’t see me until I land,” Shiro reported.

He took great care to navigate the stolen vessel into one of the hangars while the Galra were preoccupied. Luckily for them, the plan went off without a hitch.

“Alright, I’m on board. Time to find Pidge,” Shiro reported as he ran out of the vessel and headed to the room that Tenthos had showed him on the blueprint. Alarms rang out all around him and Galra soldiers rushed by. The chaos provided a perfect cover for the operation.

The black paladin rounded a corner and ducked into the room.

“This looks like it. You sure this program’s going to work?” he questioned as he plugged a device Hunk had handed him into the computer.

“I’m sure it will. It was something Pidge made,” Hunk responded.

The screen went red before the green icon Pidge used lit up. Almost immediately, Shiro had access to a majority of the Galra files. 

“Beginning data transfer on quintessence,” he announced.

“Ready to receive,” Hunk replied over the comm.

Just then, two soldiers ran into the room.

“Hey you! What’re you doing here!”

“Uh,” Shiro stepped in front of the computer, “I was sent to check security footage. There seems to be an issue in Bay 3. You need to head there right away.”

“But-,” one of them began.

“Are you ignoring a command from a ranking officer?”

“No sir! We’re going,” the other soldier said before hightailing it out of the room.

“Everything okay?” Keith asked.

“Minor problem. I took care of it. File transfer is 80% complete. Time to locate Pidge,” Shiro responded.

He searched through several files before finding a recent report on an attack. Someone had challenged the prince in the gladiator arena. The footage began playing automatically and Shiro recognized it immediately as Katie.  _ That has to be here. _ He looked into the report further and found a prisoner code for her which when searched brought up her room location.

“I’ve found Pidge. File transfer is complete, you got it?” Shiro asked as he dashed out of the room.

“Good to go,” Hunk reported back.

“How am I doing on time?” Shiro questioned.

“Not bad, but you still need to hurry. We’re not sure how much more damage we can take,” Lance responded.

“We? You’re the one that keeps getting hit,” Keith teased

“Only because I’m trying to cover your butt!” Lance shot back.

“Alright boys, focus on the fight,” Shiro ordered.

As he rounded a corner one of the soldiers called out to him.

“This is a restricted level, you’re not allowed to be here!”

_ You’re not going to stand in my way! I have to find Katie! _

Shiro fired on the soldier and the blast knocked them against a wall. He kept running, mind focused on Katie.  _ Why did my arm start hurting so badly? Was I hit? _ he wondered as he ran. Sparing a moment to glance at his arm, he stopped when he noticed that it was glowing.  _ Why? Why now of all times? _ Shiro then felt the dark presence behind him.

“You,” he growled as he turned.

“We meet again,” Haggar said with a smile.

His arm ached so badly he was brought to his knees.

“I’m stronger than ever, boy,” she laughed, “and you were a fool to come here.”

Shiro felt the darkness envelope his body and mind. The emotions he’d battled in the cave of the lions rushed forward, only they were magnified by a thousand times. He felt the despair, the loneliness, and the worthlessness of his existence. It pained him and it felt like there was no end. He wanted nothing except for it to end, for his being to fade and for all the emotions to disappear forever. And then he remembered the Green Paladin. He remembered Voltron and his friends. He remembered Katie Holt’s smile.

“I don’t have time for this!” he roared as he lunged forward, his hand fully operable, and shot at Haggar with his bayard.

“What?” she snarled as she deflected one of his attacks with her poisoned magic.

Shiro yelled and slammed his body into her, causing her to tumble onto the ground. She threw up a hand to counter attack but he was too quick. A single blast of his bayard set to stun knocked her out cold.

_ I’m going to find her, _ he told himself as he raced forward once more,  _ I’m almost there. I can’t fail. _

“Shiro! Please hurry up!” Lance’s voice sounded over the intercom.

“Don’t worry, I found where their keeping her,” he said as he stopped in front of the room he saw on the map.

“I can’t let you in-”

Before the guard could finish their sentence, Shiro had disabled them. He quickly used their handprint to open the door and stepped in. His gasp was audible as Katie’s beautiful face turned to face him.

_ I’ve died and gone to heaven. _

_ That’s what must’ve happened. _

_ Haggar defeated me in battle and I’m dead. _

_ And I found a goddess. _

“Your hair,” he said.

Katie’s face went pink as she formed a response, but her attitude changed in a second. 

“Go,” she hissed, “Please.”

“What?” Shiro didn’t understand. “It’s me, Shiro.”

“You need to go,” she repeated.

A noise from nearby startled her. For the first time, Shiro took in his surroundings and noticed that they were in a luxurious and comfortable suite. The noise had come from what could have been the bathroom. 

Acting as startled as one of Allura’s mice, Katie tried to shove Shiro out the door, and then switched to moving him towards the open walk-in closet. Shiro frowned and grabbed her wrist, determined to get her out of the ship in time.

“No!” she said, and that’s when everything went to hell.

“I got the water for your plant, Katie. Now that I’ve made sure you’re safe, I’m going to deal with this pest problem we’re hav-,” the slender Galra stopped both his speech and motion as he spotted Shiro.

Shiro didn’t know what to think about first. He didn’t understand why Katie was trying to get him to leave, and he certainly didn’t know why there was a man in her room with her. He wanted to wonder if that was Prince Lotor, and why there was a plant. And most importantly, he wanted to analyze  _ in depth _ just why someone besides himself was calling the Green Paladin Katie. Unfortunately, he didn’t have time to think about anything/

“Get your hands off of her!” the Galra yelled as he charged at Shiro.

Shiro pulled Katie behind him to protect her and held up his arms to block the man’s attack.

“Lotor stop!” Katie yelled.

“You! You’re one of them aren’t you?” Lotor snarled as his fury consumed him. “A paladin of Voltron.”

Shiro fought back but his opponent was formidable. Lotor was able to dodge every attack he threw and even managed to get a few strikes of his own in.

“Shiro! We need to go NOW!” Keith yelled over the comm.

“Can’t,” a foot made contact with his ribs, “Fighting,” he threw a punch.

“Who?” Hunk shouted.

“Lotor stop!” Katie yelled again.

“Pidge?” Lance exclaimed, “Was that Pidge?”

“You’re fighting Lotor!?” Keith yelled.

Shiro tuned everything out and focused on protecting Katie.  _ We’re going to get out of here! _ Seeing that close combat fighting wasn’t working, he pulled out his bayard.  _ Now I have the advantage. _ He shot it directly at Lotor’s chest, but it merely grazed the Galra. Still, it was enough to stop him for a moment.

“Pidge we have to go,” Shiro took the opportunity to grab her hand.

She looked between Shiro and Lotor, hesitating for a moment. But that moment was all that Lotor needed. Shiro felt Lotor’s hard attack from behind and he fell to the ground. As he was about to deliver a finishing blow, Katie dropped to the ground and placed her body between the two men, acting as a human shield.

“Why Katie?” Lotor asked, pain in his voice.

“I don’t know who he is, but you can’t hurt him. I won’t stand for it!”

_ I don’t know who he is. _ The words echoed in Shiro’s mind as he groaned in pain. Through half-open eyes, he saw Lotor pull Katie up to her feet and put his arm around her. From that moment forward, Shiro only saw the two of them. The paladin’s shouts faded into the background. He didn’t recognize their warning, and he didn’t respond when Keith screamed as Lance forced the group to retreat without the Black and Green paladins.

“I don’t understand, he was trying to hurt you,” Lotor said, a sense of bloodlust still in his voice.

“I think he was trying to help me,” Katie said, “and now I’m thinking I should’ve taken the opportunity.”

Lotor pulled her closer and Shiro felt his mind cry out, but his lips would not move.  _ I don’t know who he is. _ The words stung more than his wounds.

“Don’t say that,” Lotor said.

“But you were ready to kill him,” she snapped.

“But I didn’t. For you,” he responded gently, tipping her chin up with his long fingers.

Lotor stared at Katie for what seemed like an eternity before he lowered his head and placed a single, soft kiss upon her lips. Shiro’s heart froze as he watched, unable to prevent it, unable to scream, and unable to ask why Katie didn’t pull away.

“I’m glad you’re safe though,” Lotor said quietly. “I won’t kill him, for you, but I will need to find out exactly who he is.”

At that moment, Shiro saw Katie lean into Lotor and lay her face against his chest. She had turned away from him and her long hair was all he saw of her head. From behind him, possibly in the doorway, he heard the voice of a witch.

“This, my prince, is the Black Paladin of Voltron.”

 

~ * ~

 

Hunk went to his workbench. His feet had brought him there on their own. Everyone was coping on their own, the wound fresh and painful. Not only had they failed but they lost Shiro again. Keith was pissed and Lance...last time Hunk saw Lance he had committed himself to comforting Keith. Allura was devastated and Kolivan was mad. Mostly because the paladins had upset Allura, but also at Lotor. No one was even sure if Pidge and Shiro were alive.

A blinking light caught Hunk’s eye and he furrowed his brows. A small silver object was blinking on and off on his workbench. When he picked it up his eyes lit with joy.

_ PIDGE! _

Quickly, he placed the device on one of his scanners and analyzed it. It didn’t take him long to piece together the information he was missing and realize that it was a communicator.

_ Pidge you clever, clever girl. _

The message came through onto his computer and Hunk’s jaw dropped.

“Allura!” he yelled as he raced through the halls. “Allura!”

When he finally found the princess in her room talking with Kolivan he was out of breath and smiling.

“Hunk what is it?”

“It’s Pidge! She found a way to communicate with us, and I have both good news and bad news.”

“Tell me!”

“The good news is that Pidge has a plan. The bad news is that I got the message too late. We weren’t supposed to try and come get her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIRO AND PIDGE TOGETHER AGAIN. YES.
> 
> Just some of my own thoughts: I wanted Lotor & Pidge to have more time together, but in S1 the paladins were fast to try and rescue Allura so I decided to throw in some plot twists in order to achieve my goal. It’ll all work out in the end but it’s more fun this way.
> 
> Also Lotor’s a calm dude. He knew something was going to happen and the first thing he did when it happened was make sure Katie was okay. He’s possessive.
> 
> Next time on Left Hand of the King: Pidge WTF?, Lotor deals with Shiro, the paladins plot, and Matt gets some quality time with Team Voltron. See you tomorrow!
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and support so far! <3 <3 <3


	9. Episode 9: Zero Hour Approaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge deals with her decision while Lotor determines Shiro’s fate. The remaining paladins team up with the Blade of Marmora and Matt and work on a plan to save their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I just now realized that there was a typo in the description THIS ENTIRE TIME. Which means my posts on Tumblr have them too. It said “Prince Zarkon” instead of “Prince Lotor.” *Mistakes were made.*

Lotor exhaled, attempting to calm himself. He looked at the defeated man cuffed in the cell before him.

“Our systems detected a data transfer,” General Zaffor reported, “Nothing else is out of place.”

“What data was transferred?” Lotor questioned while maintaining his gaze on the black paladin.

“Information on quintessence,” Zaffor responded.

“The princess. They’re looking for a cure,” Lotor responded. “It was a foolish risk,” he continued, kneeling down to face the unconscious paladin at eye level. “The question now is what to do with this one.”

“Should we execute him?” Zaffor questioned.

“Perhaps he should be thrown into the gladiator arena. A public display of our power will settle the unrest that some of the other general seem to be experiencing,” Lotor told her.

“A wise decision, however I’m uncertain that will work.”

“Why’s that?”

“We were able to find him in our system. He was once a prisoner of the Galra Empire and went by the name ‘Shiro.’ He even fought in the gladiator arena. They called him ‘the Champion.”

Lotor snarled, “Are you certain?”

“I am, my leige,” Zaffor replied. 

“We’ll have to find some other way to display our power. An outright execution will not only make us look like cowards but it will also throw away a chance to use him as bait. Perhaps humiliation is a better route. I want to make an example of not only the black paladin but all of Voltron,” Lotor declared. “From now on this Shiro is going to be my servant. Make sure that the entire empire knows - I want word to get back to Princess Allura.”

Zaffor grinned, “As you wish, my prince.”

 

~ * ~

 

Pidge held her breath the entire time that Lotor and the Galra woman talked.  _ They’re going to kill Shiro. It’s all my fault. I was so stupid. _ She was only able to relax once Lotor stated that he wouldn’t execute Shiro, but the prince’s next sentence sent Pidge back into a fervor.  _ He can’t do that to Shiro! _ Only after the woman left Lotor and Pidge called Rover Jr. back did she begin to calm down and adjust her plan.  _ Things will have to change if Shiro’s here with me. _ She quickly sent a new message to Hunk, updating him on her findings.

Once the message was sent, she hid her communicator until it was time to check for a reply. She had nothing else to do while she counted down the minutes before she could check again, accounting for the delay the communicator had in both directions. Her thoughts fell back on the events that had transpired.

The alarms weren’t audible from Pidge’s room, but Rover Jr. heard them. She used him to search the vents for any clue as to what was going on. That was when she saw Lotor heading her direction and quickly hid her equipment. She jumped to her feet as he entered the room.

“Is everything alright?” she questioned as the sound of alarms followed him into the room. There was peace once again when the door shut.

“Yes, just a minor issue to deal with. I wanted to see you first and make sure you were okay,” he told her, genuine concern in his eyes.

“I’m fine,” she said. “I was just about to water my plant.”

Lotor smiled, “Why don’t I get that for you before I go?”

_ This niceness is just weird for an evil prince _ , she thought to herself, but she avoided scowling.

Lotor picked up the bowl by her plant and headed to the restroom. It was then that she heard her door open again. Pidge snapped her head around and pursed her lips at the figure.

“Your hair,” they said softly.

_ It can’t be. No.  _ Her heart stopped. 

_ The plan won’t work like this. _

“Go,” she whispered, “Please!”

“What? It’s me Shiro.”

Her chest pounded as the man in front of her became a reality.  _ I have to find a solution. I have to- _

“You need to go!” she pleaded.

Tears began to fill her eyes.  _ I want to go with you. I want you to hold me. I want to be safe and warm again.  _ She heard the water shut off in the bathroom.  _ But I’m a paladin of Voltron and I need to think of the greater good of the universe.  _ She stepped forward and tried to shove Shiro into the nearby closet that was thankfully open.  _ Please. _ A tear fell. Shiro grabbed onto her wrist and tried to get her to leave.  _ Goddess be with me. _

“No!” she said as the water poured from her eyes.

“I got the water for your plant, Katie. Now that I’ve made sure you’re safe, I’m going to deal with this pest problem we’re hav-”

Her heart stopped again. She turned, eyes full of tears, to see Lotor. His grip tightened so much that she thought he was about to break the bowl in his hand. 

“Get your hands off her!”

The fight began.  _ No, no, no! This was not supposed to happen. Did they get my message? Did I fail?  _ She watched as her friend fought the man that kept her captive. Both were capable fighters, but both were controlled by their emotions.  _ I need a solution. I need to fix this. This is my fault. I failed. _ Pidge shouted at Lotor to stop, but it did not work, and then the prince was struck with an indirect blast from Shiro’s bayard.

“Pidge we have to go,” Shiro said as he took her hand in his.

_ It’s not ready yet. The plan. The universe. _ Pidge was frozen, torn between what she felt she had to do and what she desperately wanted. She hesitated too long and Shiro was struck. At that moment, her body took over. She dove between Lotor and Shiro to protect the black paladin.

“Why Katie?” Lotor questioned and she saw the pain in his eyes.

_ I won’t let you hurt the man I love. _

“I don’t know who he is, but you can’t hurt him. I won’t stand for it!” the right words managed to slip out of her slips. For a moment, she wasn’t sure if she had spoken the truth or not.

Lotor seemed to soften as he noticed the tears falling from her eyes. He extended a hand to her and she took it, despite everything in her soul telling her to stay with Shiro. Warm, safe Shiro. Lotor’s hand was cold in contrast to the black paladin’s body. Lotor wrapped an arm around her and she decided to allow it in order to protect Shiro.  _ I can’t fight with him right now. I can’t risk him hurting Shiro. I can’t.  _

“I don’t understand, he was trying to hurt you,” Lotor still sounded mad.

_ He was trying to save me. From you. From this.  _

“I think he was trying to help me,” she said, “and now I’m thinking I should’ve taken the opportunity.”

_ I slipped. This is the end. He’s going to kill Shiro and I can’t stop it. If I do his guards will just kill us both anyway. Oh god this is it. _

Lotor did the opposite of what Pidge expected and pulled her in closer, pressing their bodies together. It was a tender reaction that contradicted the vicious way he had been attacking the black paladin.

_ I’ll go with it then. _

“Don’t say that,” Lotor said.

“But you were ready to kill him,” she bit.

“But I didn’t. For you,” Lotor was looking into her eyes. His words were soft, nearly a whisper. 

Pidge didn’t stop him as he placed his slender fingers on her chin and tilted her face towards his own. She didn’t stop him as her stomach filled with butterflies at the anticipation of what would happen next. She didn’t stop him as he leaned in and brushed her lips with an ever-so-gentle kiss. She didn’t do anything, because her heart told her that she needed to do what it took to protect Shiro.

“I’m glad you’re safe though,” Lotor said quietly. “I won’t kill him, for you, but I will need to find out exactly who he is.”

_ Shiro’s safe.  _ She breathed a sigh of relief. And then she heard the voice of a witch from the doorway. Without thinking, she stepped into Lotor and wrapped her arms around him, placing her head on her chest. She attempted to regain her breath as she hid from Haggar.  _ Dear goddess, please tell me she didn’t see my face. _ Pidge had no idea if Haggar knew what she looked like, but she didn’t want to jeopardize the mission. Fortunately, her action had the secondary effect of elevating Lotor’s mood further. He ordered Haggar to a meeting and had his guards take Shiro. Once again, he place a kiss on Pidge’s hand before he left.

And then Pidge went to a panic. As soon as she could, she had Rover Jr. locate Shiro. Her mind had not rested until she saw that he was safe. 

_ I made a mistake, _ she thought.  _ I wanted to do what was best for the universe, but I put him in danger. I put Shiro in danger.  _

Pidge decided to occupy her time with one of the books Lotor had brought her. She pushed away thoughts of Shiro’s fate and tried to console herself with the fact that he wasn’t in immediate harm. She tried not to think of Lotor’s kiss, and she definitely tried to avoid dwelling on the way Shiro had said “Your hair” when he saw her.  _ It didn’t mean anything. He doesn’t feel the same way, _ she thought.

 

~ * ~

 

“So this Pidge of yours and Shiro, they’re in the same place?” Matt asked Lance who was piloting the lion that they were in.

“Yes.”

“And they’re safe?”

“For now,” Lance replied.

Lance knew that Matt had all the information he’d just asked for, but he didn’t get upset. They were all nervous. Matt wouldn’t stop fidgeting and Lance tried to push away the fear by focusing on flying. They all had their coping mechanisms.

“Are you sure this plan is going to work?” Matt asked.

“Why? You don’t think you’ll be able to make the device?” Lance questioned. They had called it by some name but he’d already forgotten.

“No. I mean I’ve never met Pidge and I just don’t know how smoothly it’s going to work,” Matt said.

A pang of guilt went through the blue paladin.  _ If only you knew, buddy. _

“It’ll work. Pidge is the smartest person I know,” Lance reassured Matt.

“Including me?” Matt joked. “I guess you don’t know me that well.”

_ Pidge’s told us a lot about you. _

“Clearly you’re a genius, but Pidge is on a whole other level. Sorry man,” Lance teased.  _ It’s only half a joke. _

Matt laughed, “Well you also say you’re the best pilot when clearly-”

“Hey!” Lance shouted.  _ He’s definitely Pidge’s brother. 100% No doubt about it.  _

“Look, I know you want to get Shiro back. I do too. But don’t worry. Pidge’s plan will work. Some adjustments had to be made, but Hunk has a line of communication and we’ve got info going back and forth. We know what’s going on now and we know what to do.”

“Draw Lotor out and poison his ships with technology,” Matt responded.

“Well yeah, that’s the gist of it. I get to be shot at again,” Lance grumbled.

“That happen often?” Matt asked.

“Oh yeah buddy, all the time. I’m so glad all we’re doing is buying a few parts for you and not fighting again. I’m just tired,” Lance said.

“I get it,” Matt responded.

_ I guess you would. Being a Galra slave probably wasn’t that easy, but I can’t ask about it, can I? _

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, talking helps pass the time,” Lance responded. “Tenthos is almost done with Allura’s cure but until then no more wormholes.”

_ I miss the wormholes. _

“What’s your friend Pidge like?”

_ Shit. Not good. Not good. Why Matt? _

“She’s kinda like you,” Lance responded.  _ Shit. _ “I mean, she’s always teasing me and she’s really smart.”

“She?” Matt questioned.

“Oh yeah, I guess no one told you. Pidge is a girl.”

“That’s a weird name for a girl.”

“I thought so too! But Pidge is weird. She’s outspoken and tough, and she doesn’t take shit from anyone. But she’s also really fun. When left alone we tend to get into trouble. I have no clue why Lotor wants to marry her. In fact, maybe I should be offended. We’re practically married anyway. We own a cow together.”

Matt laughed, “Should I ask?”

Lance smiled, “It’s actually a pretty funny story.”

Lance’s heart ached. He didn’t realize how much he missed his friend.

 

~ * ~

 

“Thanks for helping me work on this,” Matt told Hunk. “Can you hand me that,” he pointed to a tool on the bench.

“No problem. On both accounts,” Hunk passed the tool over.  _ Working feels good. And Matt’s pretty damn smart. I think these devices will really be able to take out the Galra battleships! _

Matt was continually impressed by the Castle of Lions, but he was glad to know he could still get by with the equipment that they had.

“I was worried Lance talked your ear off and turned you against the paladins of Voltron,” Hunk joked.

Matt snorted, “Ha. He did talk a lot but he was good company.”

“Uh-huh, sure. You made it back okay though so I guess that’s all that matters,” Hunk said with a smile.

“Seriously he was fine. Actually, he told me you two were garrison buddies.”

“That’s right, we go way back. We’re like brothers,” Hunk beamed.

“And Pidge was with you too?” Matt gave Hunk a smile before focusing on the rectangular object in front of him.

_ Lance, please tell me you kept your mouth shut. _

“Yeah. Uh, what did Lance tell you?” Hunk questioned.

“Lots of stories about you guys. Pidge seems like a great person. I can see why you miss her,” Matt said, still focused on his project.

_ He doesn’t know anything then. _

“Yeah, she is great. Both her and Shiro on enemy grounds is dealing a pretty big blow to our team,” Hunk responded.

“Yeah,” Matt replied quietly, “I’m worried.”

“We all are. Pidge seems fine at least and I’m glad we can communicate. It’s Shiro that I’m really worried about,” Hunk said sadly.

“I don’t know, from the way Lance paints Pidge I think the true victim here is Lotor,” Matt said seriously.

Hunk bursted into laughter.

“Oh,” he tried to catch his breath, “My,” he gasped, “God.”

“I can just imagine it. She’s probably driven him nuts by repurposing all his drones to do ridiculous stuff. Or better yet, she did it without him knowing it was her,” Hunk laughed.

Inside he knew the situation was serious, but it helped him to laugh. Seeing Matt’s smile reminded him of Pidge, but it eased his conscious some.

“What’s going on in here?” Lyza questioned with a smile as she, Elrond, and Zel stepped into the hangar.

“Working with Hunk,” Matt responded, returning the expression.

“Need help?” Lyza offered.

“We’re good here. I’ll need some assistance when we get to Blair though,” Matt informed her.

“The planet?” Zel asked.

“Yeah, we need a few plants for Allura,” Hunk told them.

“Sounds good,” Elrond said.

Lyza smiled at them again before the group left.

“Let’s finish this up,” Hunk said and the two exchanged a serious look before getting back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! I feel like I’m walking a fine line between keeping Lotor love interest-y but also still evil enough.
> 
> Also, I love the idea of Matt getting to know his sister's friends. It's just so sweet.
> 
> We're approaching the final battle and I'm just so excited >:-) In an evil writer sort of way. Muahahaha. Plot.


	10. Episode 10: Dinner and a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor courts Pidge. This is Shiro’s personal hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the equivalent of “Space Mall” in that it is relevant to the plot yet completely unnecessary and for my own amusement. You want jealous Shiro? You’ve got jealous Shiro. You want Lotor desperately trying to woo Pidge? That’s what this is here for. You want a flustered Pidge? Boy howdy here you go. 
> 
> No regrets.

It was awkward. It was very very awkward. Pidge poked at a little purple lump on her plate. The spices were foreign but it was surprisingly delicious. It wasn’t enough to distract her from the situation. Directly across from her sat Lotor and behind him, Shiro. Shiro stood stiffly and seemed to be refusing to meet her eyes. Pidge was certain that the cuffs on her wrists and ankles were the only things keeping him from taking out Lotor once and for all. _Shame, it would make this a lot simpler,_ her eyes flickered to Lotor, _and less awkward._

“I’ve been wondering, what did you do back on your planet?” Lotor asked with a friendly smile. He wouldn’t stop staring at Pidge.

“My job?” Pidge questioned.

“Yes. What was it?”

_I didn’t have one...god it’s been so long. Four years..._

“You mean before the war?”

Lotor ignored her.

“I was in the military. Astronautics division,” she replied. _The closer to the truth it is, the easier it is to remember._

“The military? Makes sense,” Lotor replied.

“It’s not what you think. I wasn’t a fighter,” she told him. “I learned that in the war. We all did.”

_At least that got a reaction out of him_ , Pidge thought as Lotor frowned.

He quickly recovered from her antagonistic statement and moved on, “Were you a pilot? Perhaps I can show you our fleet.”

“No,” Pidge shook her head, “Biology. I developed ways to grow vegetation in space.”

She could’ve sworn that Shiro had lifted his eyebrows at that statement, but if he did it was barely noticeable. _Better to keep away from the truth on that one,_ she answered him mentally. _Plus this way I get to be like the Martian._

“A scientist. I’m sure you flourished in that role,” Lotor responded.

Pidge tried her best not to blush.

“I was okay,” she told him.

She took a bite of some exquisite orange cubes on her plate and then decided it was her turn to ask questions.

“Why’s Sh-the Black Paladin here?” she stared at Shiro. _Fuck, almost messed that up._

Lotor frowned, “To serve a purpose.”

“You mean to serve you?”

Lotor sighed, “Yes. And that serves a purpose. He’s an example to the Galra and to the universe. No one can possibly believe in the strength of Voltron when the Black Paladin is my servant.”

“Does it bug you, Katie?”

Pidge saw Shiro’s eye twitch for sure when Lotor spoke her name.

“I guess not. It’s better than killing him,” she shrugged. _Of course I care. I want to punch your stupid face but that’ll just end badly for everyone. Except maybe my fist. It’ll get the pleasure of punching your stupid handsome face._

 

~ * ~

 

_Why must they all act like that?_ Lotor questioned as a flustered Galra soldier welcomed Katie to their special booth in the gladiator arena. _Even the women,_ he noted as another soldier offered her a drink. He glanced down at the fair woman beside him and smiled. _Perhaps she’s just irresistible. She’s beautiful, of course, but it isn’t just that. They must’ve all seen the match._

The couple sat in their seats and the Black Paladin, the one called Shiro, stood behind them. _These matches are broadcasted across the Empire, since they’re the largest. Everyone will see what I’ve done with the Black Paladin and all remaining doubt in my abilities will be crushed._ Lotor knew that his father reigned a long time and his people weren’t happy with change, but he was certain of his right to rule. _If this is how it has to be, it will be so._

An announcer’s voice filled the arena and the match’s began. Lotor barely focused on the fights that played out before him. They were almost always predictable, and they were all boring.

“A small part of me wishes I could’ve seen your matches, Champion,” Lotor called out to the man standing behind him. “Perhaps I should have you fight again.”

There was no response. The statement was not enough to egg Shiro on. _Finding his buttons will be amusing._ Beside him, however, he noticed Katie stir. He was uncertain whether her frown was at his comment or at the matches. Another gladiator had just been killed.

“What’s wrong, love?” he questioned.

“Nothing,” Katie responded.

_She’s softening. She didn’t snap at me for using a term of endearment. I’m slowly winning her over._ He thought for a moment and decided to take a shot at understanding her feeling.

“I don’t like the gladiator fights either,” he said.

“Really?”

That caught her attention. She turned to observe him with her golden eyes.

“Really. I don’t understand why everyone finds them amusing,” he said.

“Ah,” she responded, “me neither.”

She turned back to the match but seemed more peaceful. Lotor smiled. _It’s her compassion again, but perhaps she doesn’t need to know that our reasons for detesting these games differ. Not if it will keep her happy with me._

“I have to attend the matches as a prince, but perhaps we can cut our visit short?” he offered.

“I’d prefer that,” she said.

“Anything for you. Besides, there’s something I’d like to show you,” he said softly as he leaned closer to her.

“What?” she looked at him again.

_I’m tempted to steal a kiss again._

“It’s a surprise.”

He pulled back. Neither of them said anything for the rest of the match.

 

~ * ~

 

Shiro had resisted looking at Katie for as long as he could, but ever since she sat in front of him in the gladiator arena he couldn’t help but look. He told himself it wasn’t out of pettiness or jealousy. It definitely wasn’t because she denied knowing him. No, he had avoided her eye contact to ensure that Lotor didn’t pick up on anything between them. It’s better this way, he had told himself. His resolve had melted away, however, and it grew worse once they arrived at Lotor’s surprise location.

_I can’t bear this,_ he thought as Katie stood barefoot in the grass before him. Her long dress rippled in the breeze and her hair seemed to float about her. _Why am I here?_ he questioned, although he preferred being able to see Katie to her spending her time all alone with Lotor.

The prince walked up to Katie and joined her in admiring the view of the valley below. The hill they stood on was luscious and dotted with flowers of all colors. It made Shiro homesick. The planet was so similar to Earth, and yet he could spot minute differences. The flowers, for example, were odd colors, and there was an unfamiliar scent in the breeze. Shiro could barely believe a planet such as this one existed so close to the Galra fleet.

“What do you think?” Lotor asked Katie.

“It’s beautiful,” she said, staring out into the distance.

“It is,” replied, but his gaze did not leave her face.

Shiro wanted to roll his eyes. Or throw up. _Or better yet, punch Lotor and send him rolling down the hill._ He felt the weight of the bracelets - rather, shackles - on his wrists and stayed still. _I’ll need to come up with some plan._ He spared Katie a glance as she smiled at Lotor. _Why? What is going on with you, Katie?_

In the next moment, he decided two things. The first was that he was going to get himself and the Green Paladin out of this situation. The second was that he really, _really_ wanted to punch Lotor. That was the moment that the prince had leaned over to Katie and whispered something inaudible to Shiro in her ear - something that caused her face to turn the color of a rose.

“Oh it wasn’t that bad,” Lotor teased lightly as he stepped back and admired his work.

Katie shook her head and looked down, hiding a smile.

Lotor laughed and turned so that both paladins were in his view.

“Actually, I just remembered something I wanted to ask you,” he said. His statement was directed at Shiro.

“What is is?” Shiro questioned.

“Why,” the prince stepped towards the Black Paladin, “did you try to kidnap my fiance?”

“You’re the one that kidnapped her,” Shiro said, clenching his fists.

Katie gave him a look of horror from her position behind Lotor.

Lotor smiled, “See? You’re so worked up. What interest is she to you? There are plenty of prisoners on my ships. Why her?”

Shiro thought fast, but before he could push out a convoluted lie about her baring a resemblance to his friend, Katie responded. He was silenced and both men stared at her, Shiro with his mouth gaping.

“My fiance,” Katie blurted out. She took a breath and composed herself, “I mean, he was sent by my fiance.”

_She has a fiance?!_

“Takashi?”

Katie went pink again.

_Does she mean me?_ Shiro too felt a blush creep up his neck.

“That’s right. Takashi. We...Voltron came to our planet. Briefly. Takashi met the paladins. I’m sure, when he heard I was gone, that he requested their help.”

Lotor frowned, “I see. What do you have to say about this, Black Paladin?”

_Oh shit. This is news to me. Good news. I mean it’s not true but-_ he saw the look on Katie’s face, _-I better play along._

“It’s true,” Shiro managed to mutter, “Takashi wanted Katie back, safe and sound. He’s worried about her. He loves her.”

_Talk about a time for honesty._ He glanced at Pidge and she turned away. _Shit, I made her uncomfortable._

Lotor thought for a moment before sighing.

“Very well, one more thing for me to deal with. I’m sorry to hear about this Takashi, but we already decided that your engagement with him is off,” Lotor declared, “besides, I’m not sure what he has to offer over me anyway.”

“For one, he’s a good person,” Katie began, her brows pressed together, “he always looks out for me and takes care of me.”

“Don’t I-” Lotor was cut off as Katie jabbed her finger at him.

“He’s kind and compassionate, and a great leader,” she began to pace, “and he’d give his life for me. And I-I’d give my life for him!” She threw her hands into the air. “He’s more of a man than you’ll ever be-”

Shiro saw what was about to happen but was too slow in warning her. Katie had been gradually backing towards the edge of the hill and, with one poor foot placement, she yelped and fell over. As she began to roll down the steep hillside, Shiro  ran and dove after her. Lotor moved, but it was too late. Shiro went tumbling after the Green Paladin and was only able to stop from crushing her by throwing his arms out at the last moment. Panting, he stared down at the woman under him.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

She stared at him with wide eyes. Realizing his position, he pushed himself to his knees and offered her a hand. She grabbed it tightly, her eyebrows pressing down above her eyes into a serious expression.

“I have a plan. Trust me. Please, Shiro.”

_Shiro._ He knew it was silly to think she truly had forgotten him, especially after using his first name, but this was different.

“I do,” those were the only two words he managed to utter before Lotor slid to a stop beside them and rushed over to Katie.

“Are you okay?” it was his turn to ask.

She let go of Shiro’s arm and took his. Lotor stood and pulled Katie to her feet, letting out a loud yelp as she completed the action.

“What’s wrong?” Lotor asked, stealing the question out of Shiro’s mouth.

“My ankle. I think I twisted it,” Katie responded.

Lotor swept Katie off her feet and held her in his arms.

“Let’s go back then. I’m sorry,” he said softly.

“It’s okay,” she told him and the gentleness of the statement nearly broke Shiro’s heart.

 

~ * ~

 

Lotor fluttered around Katie like a bird as the doctor tended to her wounds. She was completely enamored by the device the doctor was using. _She said she was a biologist, didn’t she? Perhaps I’ll let her have a look at our tools later. She’d enjoy that._ He made a mental note to have a few pieces of equipment delivered to her room and went back to dotting on her.

“How does that feel?” the doctor questioned.

“Better than good,” Katie replied with a smile, still focusing on the medical devices.

“Excellent,” he told her and turned to Lotor, “We’re done here, your majesty.”

“Thank you, Garthan,” Lotor replied.

Garthan held a fist to his chest respectfully before leaving.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Lotor asked Katie.

“The doctor did a wonderful job. My ankle feels better than normal!”

Lotor’s lips curved into a smile, “In that case, why don’t I show you just how superb our medical services are.”

He extended a hand to her and she took it. His heart sped up ever so slightly as her delicate fingers remained in his palm while they walked. He led her to one of his favorite rooms on the ship. The room was grand and spacious with few pieces of furniture. It was lit by orange crystals that hovered in the air and circled in glorious patterns above their heads.

Lotor released Katie’s hand and bowed.

“May I have this dance?”

She nodded and he lifted his torso before stepping towards her and taking her waist in one hand, her hand in the other.

“Follow me,” he instructed, “I’m unsure how dancing works on your world...”

“Like this,” she said with some confusion.

Sweet music filled the air.

“You’re wondering how it could possibly be so similar.”

“Yes...,” he could tell she was thinking.

“The stories say that an ancient being visited an inhabited planet long ago. While there, he learned of dancing and many other customs. He was there for a long time. After returning to his homeworld, he taught others. There’s something about a consolation prize, but I can’t remember. Pardon me.”

Katie furrowed her brows before finally meeting Lotor’s gaze.

“The sphinx?” she questioned.

“Yes, how did you know?”

Katie shook her head, “Stories.”

Lotor smiled, “I see. It was actually-”

He paused, it was his turn to blush.

“I actually didn’t know until recently. It happened while I was, ah, asleep. The development of the dance, I mean. One of my generals has been teaching me. She thought you’d enjoy it.”

Katie averted her gaze and smiled.

“Thank you.”

Their bodies moved around the room in time with the music. It was blissful.

Only the image of the Black Paladin at the entrance to the chamber threatened to ruin Lotor’s mood, but he refused to allow it to.

“I wanted to apologize,” he said to Katie, “for earlier.

“It’s alright,” she responded.

Lotor smiled sadly, “I’m sorry about that man. I can’t possibly let someone as precious as you out of my grasp. I hope you understand.”

“I don’t,” she responded, but her words lacked the venom he expected.

_She’s softened towards me._

“I can offer you the whole universe,” he whispered.

“I don’t want the whole universe,” he golden eyes looked so sad.

“What is it you want?”

“Peace in our time,” she said with a sudden smile, as if it was a joke. If it was, Lotor didn’t understand.

His expression must’ve betrayed his thoughts. _I’m getting soft,_ he thought as she responded.

“It’s just something people used to say back home. To make themselves sound like good people.”

“They were lying?”

“I don’t really know,” she said honestly, “I’ve never really understood people all that well.”

She looked away from him.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t have someone understand you,” he spoke quietly.

Her eyes snapped back towards him and they were full of wonder.

 

~ * ~

 

It was agonizing. Every minute of it. Every small look. Every soft expression. Every whisper. It was agonizing and Shiro wasn’t sure how he survived. But at some point, Lotor and Katie were done dancing. At some point, Katie finally flashed her beautiful eyes towards him and acknowledged his presence. It was brief, but it was enough to sustain him.

“Is there anything that you’d like to do?” Lotor asked Katie as they walked towards the Shiro and the door.

Katie hesitate.

“The bridge. I’d like to see the bridge.”

Lotor’s face filled with delight as he led her out the door, Shiro trailing after.

_The bridge?_ Shiro questioned. He wished she had simply said that she wanted to return to her room and get some rest. But instead she wanted to see the bridge. _I hope this is part of your plan,_ he thought as he watched Lotor reach his hand over and intertwine his fingers with Katie’s. _I’m not sure how much more of this I can take._

It was a small consolation that Katie barely paid Lotor any attention once they were on the bridge. She asked questions to several of the officers on deck and admired the view. It was gorgeous, of course, but he knew she’d seen it before from the Green Paladin. _Where she belongs. Not here._ He didn’t even care that she smiled and laughed at a blushing officer’s jokes while she showed Katie her station. Lotor seemed content, however. The two stood still and watched as Katie leaned against a panel and chatted with the excited officer. Eventually, however, Lotor reached his limit (far before Shiro did, the Black Paladin noted), and ushered Katie away from the officer and off the deck.

“Is there anything else you’d like?” Lotor asked. “I’m glad you enjoyed the bridge.”

Katie paused again.

“Actually, there’s one thing.”

“What is it?”

She stared at the ground and muttered, “I’d like to see you fight.”

_That shouldn’t make me jealous. It’s not like she wants to see him sweaty and probably half-naked and...oh god._ Shiro wanted to shut off his brain.

“Oh? But we battled. Perhaps you’d like to spar again?” Lotor questioned.

“There’s something different about watching someone fight and fighting against them. I guess I was curious what you’d be like against an opponent who’s not...me. I mean, that would work as well, and it was just curiosity, but I kinda wanted to know. Plus I’m not sure I’m a great fighter and who knows if you were pulling your punches for whatever reason, so-”

Lotor cut her off, “Okay, you can watch me fight.”

Katie beamed and Shiro realized that she’d gone off-track in her speech again. It was the first time since he’d disappeared that he saw her truly act like herself. He was happy, but he didn’t enjoy Lotor seeing that side of her. Shiro pushed the thought out of his mind as they walked to what he ended up determining was a training room. Once inside, he was surprised to see Lotor turn to him.

“Choose your weapon of choice,” Lotor said with a sly smile.

“That’s not exactly what I-,” Katie started.

It was Shiro’s turn to shoot her a look.

“This is fine,” she finished before finding a place to sit down.

_I’m not passing up a chance to punch him._

All of the weapons were bladed, so Shiro selected one that resembled a broadsword. Lotor noted the Black Paladin’s selection and picked up a similar weapon. The two bowed and their fight began.

The difference between their previous fight was blatant. The last time that they’d faced each other, Katie had been the prize. Both men had been driven by emotion, but now they were completely different. Lotor was more composed and his movements more calculated. He countered everything that Shiro did, and clearly had the upper hand. Shiro decided to take a lesson from the prince’s books. He countered strategy with strategy.

As the seconds ticked forward, the fight balance out. Shiro’s actions were anticipated by Lotor’s, and Lotor’s by Shiro. That is, until the fight suddenly changed. Out of nowhere, Lotor’s skill appeared to improve dramatically as he pushed Shiro back with each strike. Every attack that Shiro threw only seemed to to make the situation worse. And then the Black Paladin’s sword went flying. Lotor smiled as he held his sword at Shiro’s throat, but it didn’t last long. Shiro’s left fist knocked the expression right off the prince’s face.

“Bastard,” Lotor spit before Katie’s shout stopped him.

“I think that’s enough!”

Lotor backed up and frowned, “You couldn’t win without playing it dirty.”

Shiro shrugged, “I was mimicking Galra tactics.”

“I said enough,” Katie asserted.

Lotor obeyed her command and put away the weapons. He took both of Katie’s hands in his own and gave her a smile. Shiro was but a distant thought to the prince.

“Was that to your satisfaction?” he asked.

She nodded.

“Thank you.”

His smile grew, “I’m glad. Are you hungry?”

“Very.”

It was time for dinner.

 

~ * ~

 

_What the fuck has this day been_ , Pidge thought as she savored more oddly colored food. _I need to steal some of these recipes for Hunk._

She glanced up at Shiro and he ignored her again. _I see we’re back to this. I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to make you fight Lotor,_ she tried to tell him telepathically. It clearly didn’t work. _Shit maybe he’s still upset about the fiance thing._ She wanted to die at the memory. _I didn’t mean for him to hear that, that was so embarrassing. He probably thinks I’m an idiot. Or worse he’s figured out how I feel and he hates me now. Or he’s going to give me some line about being a sister to him and how he could never feel that way because Matt was like his brother and I’m like his baby sister and-_

“This was one of my favorite dishes as a child,” Lotor interrupted her thoughts.

“It’s wonderful. I’d love to see the recipe,” Pidge told him. _And I’ve been working on my Galran._

“Do you enjoy cooking?” Lotor asked.

_Hunk does. But I can’t say that. Everything is going so smoothly, I have to be polite._

“No, I just enjoy reading recipes,” she replied. _That’s a thing people do? Isn’t it._

“You’re an odd person,” Lotor laughed gently.

_Guess not. I’ll roll with it._

“That’s me,” she replied. “Do you enjoy cooking?”

Lotor blinked once in surprise before smiling. Pidge realized it was the first time she’d truly shown interest in him.

_Quiznak. Keep rolling with it_

“Yes, I do. My mother taught me,” he told her.

_Lotor having a nothing that dotes on him is a weird image. But I suppose he has been really nice. With the hills and the dancing...._ She tried not to blush at how close they’d been.

“I don’t have time for it anymore,” he continued. “But it’s something I enjoy.”

“What was your mother like?” Pidge asked.

Shiro seemed to frown even more.

After dinner, during which Lotor told stories that Pidge held genuine interest in, the prince took her back to her room. The butterflies returned to her stomach as she stepped into the doorway. _Lotor’s always....interesting....with his goodbyes._ It turned out that Pidge had every right to be nervous. Lotor kneeled before her, as she’d grown accustomed to him doing, and placed a kiss on her hand. This time, however, instead of leaving it at that, he stood up and cupped her face with one hand will placing the other on her waist. The kiss was short and soft, but it made her heart jump.

_His lips shouldn’t be so sweet,_ Pidge thought. _I need to keep the peace._

Her face burned, the blood having rushed to the surface of her skin, as he pulled away.

“Sleep well,” he told her with a smile.

“You too,” she managed to respond before he turned and the door closed.

_Goddess be on my side._

 

~ * ~

 

Shiro tried to focus on the satisfying experience of his fist meeting Lotor’s face. It kept him calm for a while. The Black Paladin said nothing as he followed the prince into what looked like a meeting room. After the meeting, most of which Shiro tuned out, they were the only two left in the room. The paladin frowned.

“You weren’t expecting me to give you access to sensitive issues so carelessly?” Lotor questioned as if sensing Shiro’s mood.

Truth be told, all the conference involved was financial reports and dull updates about the internal politics of the Galra Empire. Shiro supposed it was a government like any other.

“You’re not that dumb,” Shiro responded.

“Tell me,” Lotor said, inviting Shiro to sit down, “about Voltron.”

Shiro sat, but did not answer. Lotor leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on the table. _He’s not as stiff as I thought, for a prince._

“Very well, just answer this then: are all the paladins from Earth? I know you are,” Lotor questioned.

“Why?” Shiro responded.

“Curiosity, you could say. It won’t hurt you to tell me,” Lotor said. “I know at least some of you look the same.”

“Yes, they are,” Shiro responded, curious as to how Lotor knew that.

“Hmm,” Lotor thought, “that confirms my suspicions then.”

“What’s that?” Shiro asked, not expecting an answer.

“Your Red Paladin. He’s part Galra,” Lotor responded.

“Oh don’t be that way,” he noticed Shiro’s expression, “I’ve met him. He and the yellow one weren’t exactly discreet about it.”

Shiro frowned.

“A half-Galra from Earth. I kept you alive, but this increases the severity of our operations. The red one must die.”

Shiro gaped.

“Surely you must know?” Lotor smiled. “If the rumors are true, and I’m certain they are now, my father’s second wife betrayed him and searched for the Blue Lion. The same Lion was found on your Earth with your Red Paladin. By Galra law, he has claim to the throne.”

“You’d kill him just for that?”

Lotor frowned, “I don’t have a choice. It’s the Galra way.”

“But-”

Lotor interrupted with a wave of his hand, “Tell me something else?”

“What?” Shiro forced out.

The prince’s entire demeanor changed. He seemed more...vulnerable. _If vulnerable could ever describe Lotor._

“Katie, what does she think of me?”

_I wish you’d stop saying her name._

“How would I know?” Shiro asked. It came out harsher than he intended.

“You were with us,” Lotor sighed, “so I thought I’d ask. She’s fierce and clever, but I’d like to think she’s started to enjoy my company.”

_She’ll never be yours._

“Anyway, it’s of no importance right now. Soon I’ll have all the time in the universe with her, once Voltron is defeated,” he stood up.

Shiro thought Lotor’s smile reminded him of a cobra about to strike.

“It’s time for the beginning of the end to your ultimate weapon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be honest, it’s really hard to write when you’re too EXCITED about what you’re writing. I keep telling myself to take deep breaths and *just do it.* Also I think this is the longest chapter so far :O Not sure though.
> 
> Since I missed yesterday’s update, I’ll be posting double on *Saturday* - so expect Chapters 12 & 13 on the same day. Based on chapter content I thought it would work best <3 THE BATTLE BEGINS NEXT CHAPTER OH DEAR LORD. ANTICIPATION.
> 
> I almost forgot about [Gladiator Pidge](https://olkarianprincess.tumblr.com/post/163444458506/gladiator-pidge-i-finished-her-my-favorite-part)! I finished her between chapter updates <3 <3 <3


	11. Episode 11: The Missing Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle has begun. Lotor is ready to destroy Voltron once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm going to apologize for this chapter ahead of time. To put it in Star Wars terms, this is the Empire Strikes Back of chapters. Bad things are going to happen and they won't be resolved until Chapter 12. The reason being that the chapters form a two-parter. But I promise Chapter 13 will be A+ so don't worry.
> 
> Without further ado, here you go.

Allura’s hair floated around her as she lay on a glowing bed. To her, it felt as though she was in water without moisture. It was quite an odd sensation.

“Your vitals are normal and no poison is detected,” Tenthos said from off to her side.

He tapped a few symbols on his screen and the bed ceased to glow. Allura sat up and smiled at him. 

“I don’t know how I could ever thank you,” Allura told him.

“You don’t have to. Your service to the universe is more than enough,” Tenthos replied.

They both turned when Kolivan stood up from his seated position.

“Are you sure the princess is cured?” the Galra asked.

“Yes, sir, absolutely sure,” Tenthos responded.

Kolivan glanced at Allura before returning his focus to Tenthos.

“Thank you.”

Tenthos smiled before collecting the rest of his equipment and leaving the two in peace. Meanwhile, Kolivan sat beside Allura.

_ I still haven’t apologized, _ Allur thought as she met Kolivan’s gaze. Tension filled the air, but it lacked hostility. It was more... _ what’s the word? Uncomfortable. Uncertain. No, awkward. _

“Kolivan-” Allura began.

“Don’t worry about it,” he responded.

The princess placed her palm on top of his hand.

“Please, let me say this,” she pleaded.

He sighed and she began, “I haven’t always been kind towards you or your men, and I feel terrible about it. At first I told myself that I was justified, that your species had done enough harm towards me that it was warranted. That you had to earn my trust. But-”

Tears began to bead at the corner of her eyes. It was difficult to hold them back.

“I’m so sorry. Yes, the Galra Empire destroyed Altea. But condemning a whole species for the actions of few is not right of me. As the ruler of this castle, and as Voltron’s guide in this universe, I should never have allowed myself to become so biased. It was-” the word escaped her mind. “It was horrible,” she continued, with less elegance than she intended. “I’m so sorry.”

She couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Kolivan reacted immediately, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her in close to her chest. Allura accepted the gesture thankfully, finding comfort in his warmth. Kolivan ran his fingers through her hair and stroked the back of her head.

“I don’t hold it against you, princess. No matter what’s right or wrong or proper, you have emotions just like anyone else. You had feelings to process. The fact that you worked through them shows your strength and sets you apart from most people. I admire you for that.”

Allura smiled internally.  _ He’s kind to say that. I’m not strong, he’s not right, but he’s kind. _

She pulled away and looked at the Galra man, “I have something else to say. I know now isn’t a great time, but I wanted to tell you that-”

Coran’s voice interrupted hers, “Princess! Oh, my. Princess, ahem, the battle is about to begin. Prince Lotor’s ships are here.”

Allura grabbed Kolivan’s hand and gave it a squeeze, “I’ll tell you when this is all over.”

Her heart was pounding as she walked out the door. It didn’t take her long to notice that Coran wasn’t following her. Allura turned around and peeked into the doorway of the room where she was able to catch the end of Coran’s sentence.

“And that’s all I can say because of time, but we will have words later mister! I expect you to at least learn about our courting customs!”

“Coran?” Allura called with a smile.

“Oh yes, right. Let’s go, Princess. I was just finishing some business here with my good pal Kolivan. Just regular business, that’s all.”

Allura’s smile grew but inside she knew that it would be her last moment of happiness until the battle was over.  _ It’s time to end this once and for all.  _

 

~ * ~

 

“I apologize for the accommodation,” Lotor told Katie with a frown.

The room they stood in was less than half the size of the one Katie used on the main ship.

“I don’t mind, Katie responded. She set her bag on the bed.

_ She seems sincere, but I’d still prefer to give her the best. _ Lotor nodded towards her bag.

“We won’t be away from the main fleet for too long,” he began, “what did you bring with you?”

“Mostly books, to pass the time. I assumed you wouldn’t allow me on the bridge during your secret operation,” she responded, tilting her head and smiling.

“You’ve assumed correctly,” he returned her smile. “But don’t worry, I’ll come get you once it’s over. I want you to be with me to celebrate the new beginning of the Galra Empire.”

“You mean the destruction of Voltron?” Katie questioned, her expression flat.

_ I’m not surprised she figured it out. What else would we be here for? _

“Every end brings about a new beginning. It’s the cycle of nature,” he responded.

“Mhm, and you’re playing god.”

“I’m merely a catalyst.”

Katie shook her head and sighed.

“I’ve got to go now Katie. There are preparations I must see to. I’ll see you again soon,” he said sadly.  _ Soon we’ll have all the time in the universe together. I just have this one last thing to do.  _

Lotor stepped towards her to say goodbye in the manner that he had been, but she stopped him. When he knelt and reached for her palm, she grasped his own hand tightly and yanked him into an embrace. She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his chest. He was stiff at first, uncertain of what the gesture meant, but relaxed into it and allowed his fingers to thread themselves in between her long strands of hair.  _ You are a wonderful, terrible puzzle, _ he thought, content with the embrace but unsure of its cause.

“Goodbye,” he said as he pulled back and studied her face.

“Goodbye,” she returned, her eyes full of sadness.

“Don’t worry,” he said, his voice barely a whisper.

“It’s my nature,” she responded and he felt the truth behind her statement.  _ She’s a fool to compassion. A fool that I have the honor of loving. _

Lotor didn’t want to leave her, but he told himself that he had to. His heart ached terribly as they parted. For some inexplicable reason, it felt like it was their final goodbye.  _ I’m getting soft. _

He was aware of Shiro’s glare as soon as he passed through Katie’s door and into the hallway.

“What next?” the black paladin questioned.

“Next, we begin the plan,” Lotor responded fiercely. “It’s time for your Voltron to end.”

Shiro followed the prince as he walked down the hallway.

“Why bring me? Why bring Katie? Aren’t we liabilities?” Shiro questioned.

“Her, for security. I frankly don’t trust her with anyone else. You, for your destruction. I want your paladins to see you one last time before I crush all of you. It seems more poetic that way,” Lotor answered frankly. “Of course, it irritates me that there’s still a missing piece, but it won’t matter after today. You and Voltron will be gone.”

“I appreciate the heads up,” Shiro told him.

_ At this point, it doesn’t matter what you know. My victory is guaranteed. I am not my father, and this will be the last time anyone makes the mistake of thinking otherwise. _

 

~ * ~

 

“There are five Galra battleships approaching. Massive ones,” Keith reported from Red.

“You have your orders. It’s time for the battle to begin,” Allura instructed them.

_ Down to three paladins. I don’t like it, but this is the way it has to be, _ she thought as she monitored everyone.

“Let’s end this war!” Lance shouted.

As the Yellow, Red, and Blue Lions flew in to attack the Galra battleships, Allura reflected on the plan. _Everything is going smoothly._ _The bait worked._ Pidge’s idea wasn’t bad. While Lance and Matt were out, the two spread the word of the castle’s destination to everyone they could. Of course they were bound to come across a Galra loyalist or two. _They still don’t know I’m cured though,_ she reflected. _We have the upper hand for the time being._

“Coran, how’s it going?” she questioned.

“Almost ready, princess,” Coran responded from the Green Lion’s hangar.

“Excellent. The paladins are engaging. I want the Green Lion launched in five dobashes,” she ordered.

“Understood!” Coran responded.

_ Goddess I hope this works. Shiro’s going to kill us when he finds out that we let someone else pilot the Green Lion. _

Allura waited on the bridge, watching nervously as the lion’s fired on the Galra battleships. Specially designed energy fields blocked most of the attacks. The princess frowned in response.  _ Come on, come on.  _

“You’ve got this, paladins,” she told them.

“Launching the Green Lion!” Coran shouted.

“Excellent, you know what to do next.”

“Yes, princess,” Coran responded.

 

~ * ~

 

Piloting the Green Lion was tricky. Matt nearly had a heart attack when the plan was proposed.

“I’m not a pilot!” he had shouted.

“I wasn’t either,” Hunk told him.

“I was,” Lance said.

“Not helping,” Keith told Lance.

“Look, Matt, no one else can do it. It has to be you,” Princess Allura said firmly.

“Okay, I’ll try. I have to make a connection first, right?” Matt responded.

The princess nodded.

“Just, why me?” he asked, trying to get out of it one last time. “Why not one of the Blade?”

The paladins, Coran, and the princess all exchanged a look.  _ It feels like they’re hiding something from me. _

Lance sighed, “The truth is-”

“Lance!” Allura snapped.

Lance put up a hand, “No, we have to tell him. The truth is that Green is really picky and kind of a snob. She won’t accept a pilot that doesn’t satisfy her intellectual standards.”

Hunk rolled his eyes.

Allura stared at Lance for a moment before returning her gaze to Matt, “Sorry we didn’t tell you. It’s just...not exactly great for the image of Voltron if everyone knew.”

“Fine. I’ll try,” Matt responded.  _ I should be happy they think I’m so smart. _

Sometime later, Matt found himself in the Green Lion’s hanger, standing with his hand on her paw.  _ Please, please, please let this work,  _ he thought.

“Excuse me, Miss Lion? I was wondering if you’d let me pilot you. It’s just for a little bit. It’s really important - fate of the universe important - and it would mean a lot to-”

The Green Lion opened her jaw and he took a step inside. “Oh wow. Thanks!”

Matt pushed the memory aside and focused on flying the great ship. Sweat dripped down the side of his face, but he tried to ignore that as well. There were several difficulties that he encountered with his mission. The first was to accept that the lion was indeed camouflaged and that he would not be attacked as he got dangerously close to one of the Galra battleships. The second was that he had no idea if he could land the mechanical beast quietly on the battleships like he was told. Nonetheless, he did his best to carry out his mission. After the first group was dropped off on a battleship, he was able to relax slightly. One ship down, four to go.

He repeated the action four more times, depositing soldiers on top of each battleship so that the could infiltrate the vessels. After landing on the last ship, Matt thanked the Green Lion mentally and nearly jumped when he heard-no, felt-a purr in response. He smiled and followed his unit out onto the roof of the ship. And then a direct hit to the hull rocked the surface beneath his feet, sending him flying off the side. At the last moment, Kolivan grabbed his arm and hoisted him back up.

“Thanks,” he said.

“Lance, watch your fire,” Kolivan barked into the comms, “you’re just supposed to look like you’re putting effort into it.”

“Sorry about that,” Lance squeaked out.

Matt tried not to laugh.  _ We’re in the middle of battle, Matt. The fact that Lance is still intimidated Kolivan shouldn’t be funny. It is, but it shouldn’t be.  _

“Let’s go,” Kolivan said and Matt responded with a nod. He gave the bag that hung across his body a pat and reassured himself the the pyramid-shaped device he’d designed was still inside.

The group moved swiftly. Kolivan sliced a hole in the hull and they dropped inside. Matt calculated that his team was approximately seven minutes behind the first team.

“We’re running late,” he told Kolivan, who nodded.

Each team, composed of three to four individuals, had a very specific mission. They were to attach a version of Matt’s device to a computer on each ship and activate them at the same time. The team raced through the halls and found the room that they were looking for, encountering only minor resistance along the way.

“It’s attached,” Matt told Kolivan as he secured the device.

“All units report status,” Kolivan ordered.

“Red Unit ready.”

“Blue Unit ready.”

“Yellow Unit ready.”

“Black Unit ready.”

“Green Unit ready,” Kolivan said, “On my count, activate the devices. Three...Two...One...Activate!”

Matt jammed a button on the pyramid and there was a daunting moment of silence in which nothing happened. And then the lights went out.

“All battleships deactivated,” Allura reported.”

Matt smiled.

 

~ * ~

 

Allura was ready for what was about to happen next. She activated the castle’s weapons systems and prepared to fire. As the castle moved into position, she ordered the teams to brace themselves. And then the castle shut down. Everything was black for a second before the reserve power kicked in and dim lights flickered on.

“Everyone, report!” Allura shouted.

“The lions have stopped opperating!” Lance responded.

“Stop shouting,” Keith bit at Lance in the background.

“Green Unit is surrounded,” Kolivan responded. The rest of the units echoing the statement.

Allura watched as the five Galra battleships purred with life, regaining their power. Matt’s device was supposed to last much longer.

“The castle is on reserve power,” Allura responded.

“Should we fight?” Kolivan questioned.

The princess didn’t have time to respond. She turned to face the sound of footsteps coming from behind her.

“Lotor,” she scowled.

“Princess Allura, it’s been a long time,” Lotor smiled.

Allura’s eyes widened as she spotted Shiro behind him, and worry filled her gut as she noticed the restraints on his wrists and ankles.

“So this is how it is,” Allura responded. “How?”

Lotor shrugged, “It’s a matter of strategy, princesses. My father preferred a direct approach, I prefer to win.”

“You had a spy,” she responded.

“Of course,” Lotor said.

“We found them. You should’ve had nothing. We baited you here,” Allura said.

“Did you?” Lotor questioned, still smiling his awful smile.

Allura drew her staff and prepared to attack.

“This ends here!” she yelled as she attacked.

She was no match for Lotor. As skilled a warrior she was, her true talent was fighting with words. Words, however, did not help her when it came to Lotor. For each of her attacks, Lotor not only countered but attacked back. Everything ached. Her body was full of bruises, but she kept fighting, until the prince landed a blow on her stomach. The attack sent her flying through the air and her back slammed against a wall.

She muttered a curse but was unable to lift herself up.

“Don’t push yourself, princess. I’ve won this battle. It’s time for Voltron’s end.”


	12. Episode 12: The Left Arm of Voltron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle over Voltron comes to an unexpected conclusion. The fates of both the universe and Katie Holt have been decided.

Lotor inhaled deeply. The objective that the Galra Empire had pursued so intensely was all but achieved, and it was his directive that had brought them so close. He was pleased - very, very pleased. The battle was all but won.

“Your last-ditch attempt to save Voltron was futile, Princess,” he spoke to Allura.

She summoned enough energy to shake her head.

“You’re mistaken, Prince Lotor,” she told him firmly.

“Oh? And why’s that?” he allowed her to humor him.

“Because,” she winced, her inhale seeming to agitate an injury she’d received in their fight, “It wasn’t last-ditch.”

“Then what was it?” he continued to grin.

“A distraction to buy time,” the voice that answered was not Allura’s.

Lotor snapped his head around in shock. He stood there for a moment, his brain processing the information that it had just received.

_ Katie. _

It wasn’t his Katie that stood before him pointing a hand-blade at his head. No, this image of the woman he loved surpassed everything he’d come to expect. This Katie held a firm stance and wore the revered white armor of a warrior. This Katie was not in Galra hands, nor was she the least bit under his authority. This Katie was in fact none other than the Green Paladin of Voltron.

For the first time in his life, Lotor felt true sadness. It was deep and ran straight from his core, as if his soul provided the well for which the waters of agony could flow. It was ingrained in his very being - a feeling that no cleansing would wash away. It was a terrible, miserable sensation that felt both foreign and natural at the same time. It was torture.

“You were blinded, Prince Lotor,” Katie’s voice echoed loudly in his mind.

_ So I was. _

A hum proceed the illumination of bright lights all around him. The Castle of Lions roared to life as Katie slowly came closer.

_ You never felt anything, did you? _

Lotor smiled. It was an attempt to hide his emotions, “You’re cunning, Green Paladin. Was this your plan all along? How did you know I’d fall for you?”

He lifted his sword in anticipation of a battle.

“I didn’t,” Katie said. “The plan was made after our battle in the gladiator arena, although it has admittedly run quite smoothly.”

“Your castle is back online and your princess is no longer poisoned, but I still have the upper hand,” Lotor declared.

Katie nodded towards one of the screens behind him. Lotor turned to see the lions of Voltron flying through the skies of Blair, unrestrained by the sabotage he’d ordered. And worse, just as one of his battleships aimed to fire, a surge of purple energy flew through it and spread to the rest of the vessels. All five of them lost power.

“I suggest you surrender, Prince,” Katie said. “I don’t want to fight you.”

Lotor yearned for truth in her statement.

“It’s not me you’ll have to fight, it’s him,” Lotor motioned to Shiro who stood by the entrance to the bridge.

“I won’t be fighting anyone,” Shiro said as he pried deactivated cuffs from his body.

“You’ve lost, Lotor. Give up,” Katie said.

Lotor faced her and glared.

“You’ll have to fight me.”

She sighed, “I figured you’d say that.”

 

~ * ~

 

Pidge kept her bag close to her side until she reached her new room on the battleship. If she lost even a single item she brought with her the entire plan could be jeopardized. Her brain was overloaded with both anticipation and information as Lotor escorted her to her temporary residence. _It’s like a game of chess. If chess was way more complicated and involved the fate of the universe. And my friends. And Shiro._ _Chess does involve kidnapping if you think about it a certain way._ _Does that make me the queen in this case? Denthar’s the pawn in the enemy territory?_

“Mostly books, to pass the time. I assumed you wouldn’t allow me on the bridge during your secret operation,” she told Lotor the lie with ease. It was only a half lie anyway. She had time to pass while the ships traveled to Blair.

“You’ve assumed correctly. But don’t worry, I’ll come get you once it’s over. I want you to be with me to celebrate the new beginning of the Galra Empire,” he responded.

_We’ll be together, but this battle isn’t going to go like you planned._ _And not “together” in that way. Just in the same place._

“You mean the destruction of Voltron?” she questioned.

_ There’s no risk in antagonizing him a little at this point. _

Lotor responded with some bullshit justification and she accused him of playing god. The matter was quickly dropped.

“I’ve got to go now Katie. There are preparations I must see to. I’ll see you again soon,” he seemed sad and it stirred a spark within her heart.

_ I know he’s the bad guy, but I feel guilty. He’s treated me with respect and kindness this entire time, and I’m returning it with betrayal and deception. I know it’s necessary. I know he’s done horrible things. But there’s light in him. And compassion. The way he held me when we danced...the way he looks at me. Perhaps, in another life, it wouldn’t have to be this way. _

Her body moved on its own. She drew Lotor up from where he had kneeled before her and she embraced him. The gesture was as gentle as it was sad. She refused to let herself cry.  _ This is just how it is, _ she thought.  _ This is my apology for what’s about to happen _ . For the first time, she noticed Lotor’s warmth.  _ No one is pure evil, not even you. No one is without compassion. _

Lotor pulled away and examined her before smiling and whispering a goodbye.

“Don’t worry,” he said as if he knew her thoughts.

“It’s my nature,” she responded. _Not even you deserve this._ _This is just how it is - how it has to be._

After Lotor left, she began her preparations.

“May the goddess look upon us favorably,” she said out loud before pulling a small sphere from her bag.

 

~ * ~

 

“You knew about the spy then?” Lotor questioned. He was the first to engage.

“Of course,” Pidge responded, stepping out of range of his attack. “It wasn’t too hard to figure out, and from there the countermeasures were taken.”

 

~ * ~

 

Hunk and Coran peered around the corner, ducking their heads out of the way just as Elrond entered the opposite end of the hallway.

Coran nodded to the alien next to him and she smiled before rounding the corner to meet Elrond.

“You!” Elrond exclaimed, “The prisoner has escaped!”

Coran and Hunk watched as Salva easily incapacitated the mole and placed him in restraints.

“All good here!” she shouted.

The two men smiled at each other before examining both the Castle of Lions and the lions themselves one last time. Once they had ensured that all tampering had been fixed, they let Allura know and proceeded with final preparations for the battle.

“If only Lance hadn’t let it slip that we knew about a spy,” Salva muttered as she rejoined the men.

“That’s Lance,” Hunk shrugged. “It worked out.”

“Easy for you to say. You didn’t have to spend time in the brig.”

“Sorry,” Hunk winced, but Salva only laughed.

“No hard feelings, Yellow Paladin.”

 

~ * ~

 

“And you manipulated my desire to prove myself,” Lotor examined while Pidge took a swipe at him. He frowned as a severed lock of hair fell to the ground.

“It wasn’t that hard. With Shiro and I in Galra territory, we needed to draw you out,” she answered.

“Why all this? Why let me think I’d won?” he questioned.

“Have you ever played chess?” she responded.

He smiled, “I wouldn’t have come here, to Blair or the castle, if I didn’t think victory was certain. My demise was assured the moment I fell for you.”

“On Earth we have a saying: Keep your friends close and your enemies closer,” Pidge responded.

 

~ * ~

 

Her face lit up as Denthar entered the room.

“It’s good to see you again.”

“You too,” he responded. “Are you ready to go? Lotor’s ship should launch any minute. We don’t have a lot of time.”

“I’m ready,” she told him, placing her hand over the pocket that held her bayard.

“Act natural.”

The two headed out the door together.

“That little pet of yours is cute. I’ll admit he did give me quite a scare when he banged against my vent,” Denthar spoke quietly so only she could hear him.

“Sorry, it’s the only way I could think of to get you a message.”

“Don’t be. It worked perfectly. Where is he now?” Denthar questioned.

“With the Black Paladin,” Pidge replied.

“Part of your plan?”

She nodded. The two made it safely to a ship and boarded it, discreetly flying towards the Castle of Lions.

“Green Paladin requesting entrance,” Pidge broadcasted to the castle over a secure channel.

“Entrance granted. Welcome home,” Coran’s voice replied and she smiled.

Her armor was ready for her in the hangar and she changed quickly. Denthar escorted her all the way to the bridge, the duo eliminating the guards that Lotor had posted outside the door. After Pidge took a brief moment to connect her armor to Rover Jr. she turned to the Galra man.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

“The honor was mine,” he replied, “now go save the universe.”

She smiled.

“May the goddess be with you,” he offered as she stepped through the doorway.

 

~ * ~

 

“My ships, then?” Lotor asked, taking a step back.

“My doing,” she told him. “Same as Shiro’s cuffs.”

They both regained their breath as their battle paused temporarily. They were evenly matched, both having previously examined their opponent’s fighting style and developing counters.

“I wasn’t a biologist,” she answered frankly. “I took out the Galra fleet once before and I did it again.”

Lotor’s eyes widened, “You.”

She smiled, “Me. You made the mistake of letting me see your bridge.”

 

~ * ~

 

Pidge wasn’t sure exactly why the Galra officer was so distracted, but it worked to her benefit. The woman happily explained the different functions of her station to the green paladin. Pidge adjusted her skirt slightly so that Rover Jr. could fly out. While she continued her conversation, her robot uploaded the virus to the Galra ship’s computers. Within hours it would make its rounds to all the ships and lay dormant until activation.

_ Today’s actually been pleasant,  _ she thought as the woman chattered.  _ Lotor’s being nice to me at least, with all the kind gestures, and it’s good to see Shiro. These aren’t the circumstances I would’ve preferred, but he’s not dead or tortured so there’s that. This, though, this is the cherry on top. _

Pidge smiled and it wasn’t too long before Lotor came over to usher her off to something else.  _ I suppose I was ignoring him, _ she thought. Rover Jr. slipped back into the folds of her dress and remained with her until she returned to her room in the evening.

 

~ * ~

 

“Opposing forces have been neutralized. All units are ready for your command,” a man’s voice filled the room.

Lotor watched as Katie lifted her hand to her helmet and pressed the side.

“Understood,” she responded.

“Pidge!” another man’s voice exclaimed.

Katie winced at the noise, “Calm down Lance, I’m in the middle of a fight.”

“Right, sorry. It’s just-”

“KICK HIS GALRA BUTT!” a third man yelled. Lotor thought he recognized this one’s voice. “No offence, Keith.”

“None taken,” Keith, whom Lotor deduced to be the Red Paladin, said.

Katie smiled and brought her focus back to Lotor.  _ I’ve been a fool, _ he thought, but his heart was torn. His Katie had been a fighter. She was full of compassion. She was a bright light in a dark galaxy. But this Katie was so much more. She was pure brilliance. He’d never met anyone that could outwit him, let alone masterfully craft such a perfectly devious plan. She was more than the light in the darkness. She was the universe herself.

A curious thought entered his mind. It was unimportant considering his position, but he desired an answer to the question that his mind posed.

“You and Shiro knew each other as paladins. Does this Takashi even exist?”

Katie’s face went red.

“Well-”

“I’m Takashi,” Shiro replied from where he stood watching the fight. “Takashi Shirogane.”

Before Lotor could react, Katie cut in.

“But we’re not engaged. That was a lie.”

“Ah,” his heart settled down, “to throw me off track. It’s amazing I didn’t see it. You fit the image of the Green Paladin perfectly,” Lotor told her. “Beautiful, courageous, and deadly just like nature.”

“You speak kindly of your opponent,” she responded.

“I still love you, Katie,” he laughed, “possibly even more so now. It’s a shame I must now defeat you. Your virus must have a time limit, and I think it’s about to run out.”

Katie sighed before converting her bayard to a spear.

“There’s one more mistake you’re forgetting.”

 

~ * ~

 

She ignored the face she saw Allura make when the engagement was mentioned.  _ Focus on the battle. _

“I still love you, Katie.”

_ He’s a fool. But that doesn’t make this any easier. _

“There’s one more mistake you’re forgetting.”

Pidge thought back to her time on the ship with Lotor and drew on the lessons she’d learned. 

“I’ve watched you fight,” she said as she attacked.

“So?” Lotor questioned as he evaded the end of her spear.

“So I know you can easily develop counters in real time. But I’ve accounted for that,” she lunged suddenly and threw him off balance.

_ Keith. _

Her bayard shifted to a a gun and she shot Lotor’s sword out of her hand.

_ Lance. _

She used her shield to block the kick that followed and then tilted it to strike Lotor upwards from below.

_ Hunk. _

She stepped in and struck the final blow, her bayard shifting to gover her fist like a glove.

_ Shiro. _

Her weapon resumed its normal form once more. Pidge looked down at Lotor who had hit the ground hard.

“I actually met the sphinx, and this is how I beat him. You may counter me perfectly, so I didn’t fight like me.”

She slowly exhaled as she lifted her weapon. She looked into her eyes and felt only one thing: sadness.

“For what it’s worth, I really am sorry.”

Her bayard fired and a green blast shot out, transforming into vines and enveloping Lotor in a tangled mass as it hit his body.

_ Pidge. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! All of the chapters are named after Voltron: Defender of the Universe episode titles. The plots of the episodes have nothing to do with this story, but were picked because the actual titles fit the chapters in some form or another. Chapter 13 won't be an exception, but this one is. The episode title I picked is actually "The Right Arm of Voltron," but Pidge is the left arm so I changed it.
> 
> This is also the reason the fic is called "Left Hand of the King." Lotor's the "king" and Pidge is his left hand. Double reasons. 1) bc she's the left arm of Voltron and 2) bc she's there unwillingly so not the right hand.
> 
> Additional fun fact: Arrakis, the planet from the first few chapters, is named after the planet from the book Dune. I'm just a nerd, there's no relevant reason why.
> 
> *Answers to Possible Questions You May Have*
> 
> 1) Yes this was the plot the whole time! Only a few minor changes but I write my stories out before I write them because I'm a huge fucking nerd.  
> 2) I swear there's Shidge next chapter. Slow burn is my favorite thing in the world which is why this fic is tagged as such. It even outshines jealousy and kidnapping tropes. :O  
> 3) Next chapter is basically a resolution of things. It'll be soft and sweet don't worry.  
> 4) Lotor ain't dead. I left it open in case Season 3 disappoints me and I want to write a sequel.  
> 5) I'm not planning on a sequel though. I'll most likely write new content for Season 3!!!  
> 6) The sphinx stuff is a reference to the (canon) comic. Which is A+ superb if you haven’t read it.


	13. Episode 13: Magnetic Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything is resolved.

“I still love you, Katie,” the voice has said over the intercom.

_ Katie. _

The Green Paladin had been called  _ Katie. _

Not Pidge.  _ Katie. _

Matt could barely breath. Lyza’s gentle hand on his shoulder brought him into the present. He finished collecting their equipment and ran after the group with her. After everyone was safely aboard the pod, Kolivan alerted the paladins. Matt couldn’t focus. Voltron formed, the ships were destroyed, and the units returned to the castle, but Matt couldn’t think. His thoughts were on one thing: Katie.

_ Katie. _

He ran to the Green Lion’s hangar.

_ Katie. _

He rushed through the door.

_ Katie. _

The Green Paladin exited her lion and looked up.

_ Katie. _

His sister met his gaze and her eyes filled with tears.

“Katie!” Matt shouted as he ran and picked up his baby sister. “Katie!”

“Matt,” she returned and wrapped her arms around him.

“What? How?”

“I came to find you,” she said and squeezed him harder. “I knew I’d find you.”

“I should be mad,” he said, still smiling, “I should probably have some words with Shiro. But...you’re here.”

_Maybe I’m being selfish. I’m just so happy to see her again._ _I’ll deal with the paladins later._

“If you’re going to be mad, be mad at me. It’s my fault I’m in this mess,” she said.

“And...,” she paused, “I didn’t want you to know until now. In case something went wrong.”

“Nothing went wrong though because my little sister is brilliant. Absolutely brilliant,” Matt responded. “I will be murdering your friends and Shiro later though,” he added.

“No!” she laughed, “They’ll kick your ass.”

“Language!”

“I’m an adult now,” Katie said.

Matt pouted, “Can I at least beat up Lotor? He tried to marry my precious sister.”

“Sorry, I already did that,” she said.

Matt let out an over-the-top sigh, “Fine.”

“Pidge though? Jesus you’re bad at fake names.”

Katie laughed again.

Neither left the other’s sight for a while.

 

~ * ~

 

Allura leaned against the doorway and listened. Truth be told, she was tired. Pidge promised revisions to their medical equipment, but until then she had decided to use the cryo-pods in small bursts. The battle was only just won, after all, and she didn’t want to risk being out for too long.

“And make sure to always hold her chair out. That one’s very important,” Coran added.

Allura tried to hold her giggles in.  _ This is his way of showing he loves me, _ she thought.

“Oh and we can’t forget the Defdark Dance!” Coran exclaimed.

“The what?”

“It goes like this....

And then you...

Don’t fall...

Over here...

Back to this!”

There was a pause. Allura wondered if it was a good time to cut in.

“No, no! You’ll have to do better than that,” Coran scolded. “Ugh, we’ll work on it.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s my duty! The princess deserves the best.”

“That we agree on.”

Allura smiled and turned into the room, taking that as her queue.

“I heard something about princesses,” she said with a laugh.

“Oh, Princess Allura, I didn’t know you were around,” Kolivan responded.

“We were just...,” Coran glanced at Kolivan.

“We were discussing Keith’s path to the throne,” Kolivan told her.

Allura sighed, “We’ll have to take great care in dealing with the situation. The Galra are strong supporters of tradition, but Haggar is still out there.”

“Keith’s strong. He’ll be able to stake his claim,” Kolivan assured her. “Speaking of strength, shouldn’t you be in a cryo-pod, Princess?”

Allura waved her hand in the air, brushing the comment aside.

“At least sit down, please,” Kolivan pleaded.

“Alright, fine,” she said before sitting. She raised a brow at Coran when she noticed his huge smile.

“Right, uh, I’ll be off. Have some important Voltron stuff to do.”

“Of course,” Allura tried to keep from laughing.

The mood in the air changed once she and Kolivan were alone, however.

“How are you doing? Tell the truth,” the Galra said.

“I’m tired. This battle has been going on for 10,000 years, and it’s finally over. I’m very, very tired,” she said.

“I understand,” he responded.

“I suppose you do.”

“I was wrong to ever doubt Voltron, though,” he added.

“Oh?” 

“Your paladins are strong, and their connection is...it’s admirable. What the Green Paladin did - what you all did - I admire it.”

Allura smiled, “The Blade played a key role in our success.”

“We couldn’t have done it without you.”

Silence filled the air.

_ Should I say something?  _ Butterflies filled Allura’s stomach.

Kolivan gave her a soft look before pursing his lips and thinking.

“Coran says it’s customary to write poetry when courting an Altean Princess,” Kolivan finally said.

“Oh is that so?” Allura asked, a smile playing on her lips. “He’s not wrong.”

“Ah, I see. Well then there go my chances,” Kolivan stood up to leave and Allura grabbed his hand while laughing.

Kolivan smiled at her, “It’s good to see you laugh, Princess.”

She felt her cheeks get warm.

“Does this mean you intend to court me?”

“It depends, will you listen to my poem?”

She nodded and he kneeled before her.

“Amongst the fields of Kazar, there is a silver bloom...”

 

~ * ~

 

Pidge’s heart beat fast as she lifted her hand to the door. It slid open before she could knock.

“Katie...,” Shiro said.

Pidge gave him a small smile, “Can I come in?”

“Sure,” he said, moving to let her in his room. “Sit wherever you want.”

She got into a cross-legged position on his bed. Shiro sat down next to her.

“Why do you call me Katie when we’re alone?” a smile played on her lips.

Shiro looked away.

_ Shit. I made it awkward, didn’t I? Shit.  _

“Don’t worry,” he placed a hand on her knee, sensing her panic, “It’s a reasonable question. I’m having a hard time explaining the answer, that’s all.”

“You don’t have to. I just noticed it. You and Matt are the only ones that call me that. Well also...you know. But you’ve been doing it more recently so I was curious, that’s all.”

_ I like it, _ she couldn’t bring herself to speak her thoughts out loud.

“Is that what you came here to ask? Your face made it seem like something serious,” he teased.

“No...that’s not all,” it was her turn to look away.

_ It’s okay. You’ve thought about this a million times over the past day. It has to be said. _ She still couldn’t manage to look at him while she said it.

“I wanted to apologize?”

“For what?”

She felt her pulse echo throughout her body.

“For what happened with Lotor. For all of it. For getting you trapped there. For whatever he did to you. For hesitating. For everything,” the tears began to fall and she couldn’t stop them.

Shiro reached out and brushed them aside but it only made her cry more.  _ I can’t ever tell him how happy things like that make me. _

He jerked his hand back when he noticed her reaction.

_ No, don’t. _

“It’s not you,” she managed, “I’m sorry.”

_ I look ridiculous. Here I am, wishing for him to return my feelings, and I’m acting like a kid. I’m crying like a kid. He’ll never see me in any other way and I just can’t change that. And on top of that it’s all my fault he was stuck and- _

“Okay,” he stared at her and thought, “how about you start with deep breaths?”

He cupped her hands in his own.  _ He’s so warm. _

“You can cry if you want and that’s okay, there’s nothing wrong with it,” he said gently, “but I want you to hear some things first. Deal?”

She nodded.

“First, I don’t blame you. I know you were doing what you thought was best. You were thinking about the future of the universe. Second, I’m glad I got to be with you. At least while I was at Lotor’s side I was able to see that you were safe. I was so worried...,” he trailed off.

“I’m sure the engagement thing was no day at the park,” she managed a small smile.

_ I need to apologize about that too. God I was an idiot. _ Even the thought of it made her cheeks burn.

“Speaking of that, I’m sorry.”

She finally looked up at Shiro and was surprised to see his gaze focused down on the sheets.

“I didn’t mind,” he said. “It was a good lie.”

“I know you think of me as a sister though, I just didn’t mean to make it awkward,” she murmured.

“And you look up to me like a brother-”

She felt a pang in her heart.

“-so it was uncomfortable all around,” he said.

“Yeah...,” she muttered.

“You know what’s weird? Allura actually tried to comfort me when you were gone. Apparently she thought we were the Altean equivalent of soulmates or something-” he said.

Pidge’s eyes widened.

“I made it more awkward, didn’t I? I’m so sorry. That’s so weird. I should not have said that.”

Pidge laughed, “No it’s fine. I was just wondering where she got such a weird idea. I mean, you see me as a kid.”

Shiro shook his head.

“What does that mean?”

He sighed, “I don’t see you as a kid. You may have been four years ago, but you know what, I was when I flew to Kerberos too. War ages people. But it also reveals their character. And yours? Your character is beautiful. You’re a strong woman with a compassionate heart, and sometimes you’re lighthearted and you’re always fun. But you’re not a kid.”

Pidge was so shocked all she could do was stare at him.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“No...I just didn’t expect that. That’s all,” she said.

“Oh okay, I thought I upset you.”

She shook her head, “It seems as though we both have misconceptions about each other.”

“Maybe now’s a good time to clear them up?” Shiro offered.

“Seems like a good idea,” she smiled. “You go first.”

“Alright. I’ll be honest then. I’m not entirely sure whether or not you have feelings for Lotor...”

She sighed.

“It’s okay if you do,” he said with a weak smile.

“No, at least not romantically. What you saw....I guess if he’d been someone else and not, you know, hell bent on destroying Voltron, it could’ve been something. But I was doing what I could to keep you safe. To save you. My focus was on you the whole time.”

_ Shit, shouldn’t have said that either. Stupid mouth. _

“Ah. You were convincing.”

She blushed, “Truth be told, I like someone else.”

Shiro frowned, “I see, makes sense.”

“My turn then?”

“Go ahead.”

“What did you mean when you said ‘Your hair’?”

“You remembered that...it’s just...your hair. It surprised me. It really does suit you. You look beautiful,” he said, “Not that you didn’t before. I just mean I like your hair.”

Her blush deepened.

“My turn?”

“Yup,” she said.

“Why’d you use my name?” he asked.

_ Oh god, I can’t tell him. _

“It was the first thing I thought of I guess. Lotor pissed me off and I was trying to get back at him and I just dug myself into a hole.”

“You’re a dork,” he told her and she laughed.

They talked for a little while longer before she left. Her heart ached.

_ I want to tell him. _

 

~ * ~

 

“Katie? You’re up late again,” Shiro said as he stepped into the kitchen.

Pidge looked up, a piece of a bread-like substance in her mouth. She tore off a bite and swallowed.

“There you go again, using my name,” she smiled.

“It’s a nice name,” he leaned against the wall beside her.

“Takashi is a nice name too,” she said.

“Then call me Takashi,” he said softly.

She thought of the last time she had. She and Matt had finally parted and Shiro stirred from his position at the door of her hangar.

“Katie,” he’d said as he came towards her, tears in his eyes. He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

“Takashi,” she had whispered.

“Thank god you’re safe,” he said.

He had held onto her tightly for a long time. It had felt wonderful.

“Okay, Takashi,” she whispered as the memory flooded her mind.

_ I want you to hold me again. _

She dropped her head against his bicep and felt him shift to look down at her.

“You need to get sleep, Katie.”

“Carry me to bed?” she asked with a mischievous smile.

“No,” he laughed.

“I bet Lotor would’ve,” she pouted.

He shook his head, “You’re delusional. How about I walk you?”

She followed him out of the room in silence. Finally, his interrupted their walk.

“I’ve been calling you Katie more because I hated hearing Lotor call you that. I guess I want to reclaim the name from him.”

“Are you jealous?” she teased.

He didn’t respond.

“I hated having you so close and yet so far away,” she said.

“I hated it too,” he responded.

They came to a stop in front of her door.

“Then how about you never leave me again?” she asked.

Her heart pounded loudly.

_ What will you say? _

“Only if you never leave either,” he responded.

She smiled and leaned forward, placing a sweet, soft first kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in.

_ I love you. _

“I wanted to do that days ago when I held you in the hangar,” he whispered.

“You should’ve,” she said.

_ I’m never letting you go. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! This was such an overwhelmingly positive experience and all the comments were freaking wonderful! I really enjoyed writing each day (this is the fastest I've ever updated anything wow!) and getting feedback <3 I'm sad it's done but I can't wait to write new fics in the future! *I’m not crying you’re crying*
> 
> I'll be taking a writing break until after I see Season 3, at which point I'd like to take prompt requests for ficlets on Tumblr before jumping into something larger. So if you're over there when the time comes I'd love to see your prompts! I'm @OlkarianPrincess.
> 
> *Special thanks to Beachball42 and Twiluna for commenting on pretty much every chapter and being awesome and encouraging! Y'all were so kind to me!*
> 
> Special (kinda silly) bonus: [Epilogue](https://olkarianprincess.tumblr.com/post/163592662716/epilogue-left-hand-of-the-king)


End file.
